Pinx:Winx Poke style
by Rolyn
Summary: May Maple was your normal seventeen year old. She's an adopted orphan who has a loving family but how normal can she be when she has an unexpected visit from someone that could lead to making her blury past clear. MxD and side pairings
1. Chapter 1

Kay this is gonna be my first multi-chapter fic! Yay me!!!!!!

Anyhoo I don't own the pokemon characters or the story line of Winx Club

On with the story!

**She doesn't know**

She's normal. She's pretty. She lives in the New Jersey suburbs. She's adopted and has a loving family; her mother Caroline, her father Norman, and her little brother Max. She is a senior in high school and is expected to graduate in a matter of days. She's an A+ student and is going to be very successful in life. She's normal……or so she thinks.

She doesn't know anything about her birth home or her birth parents. She doesn't know why she has a flame and a dragon as a birth mark. She doesn't know why she sometimes feels as if she doesn't belong. She doesn't know why she was found in a fire as a baby. She doesn't know why she loves fairy tales and she doesn't know of the journey she is about to take.


	2. This ain't no fairy tale

Kay here's the first official chappie!

May: Yay this should be fun! Right Drew?

Drew: Yea….oh and by the way did I ever mention sarcasm is my best friend?

Me: Aren't you the prince charming….oh and did I mention sarcasm is my boyfriend?

May: Rolyn-Ro-Roserade doesn't own pokemon or winx! On with the story!

**This Ain't No Fairy Tale**

A seventeen year old brunette rode the streets of her home town; Petalburg (sp) New Jersey. Her hair flew back as she sped up her pedaling a bit. Her shimmering sapphire eyes looking straight ahead. Her beloved Glaceon sat happily in the basket of her bike as the wind whipped pass both of them. Her destination?...She wasn't sure of that; she was just enjoying the ride. She went down a park path and parked her bike to take a seat on a park bench.

She held her Glaceon close and took in a deep breath of the crisp clean air. She closed her eyes and got lost in natures sweet melodies. She sighed and tilted her head back and let the sun wash over her face. 'Nothing can ruin such peace….' She thought. Suddenly an explosion from behind her made her snap her eyes open. She turned around to see her bike on the ground reduced to pieces.

She then looked up to have her eyes widen in astonishment. Right in front of her was a girl in pink-ish orange-ish shorts, a belly shirt with one sleeve, and matching boots. Her hair was a deep blue, medium length, and was in two ponytails being held by ribbons. But what really astounded the young brunette were the two wings protruding from the girls back. Also in the girls hand was a scepter that had a sun on top of it. The scepter was aimed at a large evil looking creature that could be identified as an Ogre.

"Give in Princess Dawn!" the Ogre roared angrily

"No way Mr. Ugly Pants!" the girl known to be Dawn retorted waving her scepter to unleash what looked like a solar beam, but to Princess's dawn's surprise the Ogre dodged the attack and slapped the scepter out of the Princess's hands.

Princess Dawn gasped and let out a yelp as the Ogre grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she yelled

"Not a chance!" the Ogre grumbled

She squirmed to gain her freedom but she couldn't escape.

"Hey put her down!!" the brunette demanded as she raised a hand. In doing so a fiery beam blasted out of her hand and hit the Ogre square in the chest causing him to drop the princess and pass out. The young brunette known as May stared at her now smoking hand in pure shock.

The Princess scrambled to get to her scepter and quickly opened what looked like a vortex with a snap of her fingers. The Ogre instantly got sucked into it and it disappeared. Princess Dawn the turned to May.

"Wow thanks a bunch! You really got me out of a jam! You got Pinx girl." Dawn said enthusiastically

"P-Pinx?" Mat stuttered still in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, I'm Princess Dawn of planet Solaria. What's your name?"

"May Maple."

"Oh….well May you got some awesome Pinx!"

"What's Pinx?"

"What you just used silly!"

"What are you….a-and why do you have wings and why did an f-fire beam shoot out my hand?"

"In order I'm a fairy that's why I have wings and a fire beam came out your hand cause you got Pinx."

"In order fairies don't exist and what's Pinx a magic power house?!"

"Actually yes! All Fairies in Magix have Pinx."

"Wait are you claiming I'm a fairy?!"

"Well, you're not a witch cause you don't have Trix, and can you please stop yelling?!"

"Sorry, but Trix? Pinx? W-What are you talking about!?" May yelled once more gripping her Glaceon close to her. "What's goin on?"

"Wow you really are clueless….well Pinx is the positive energy and power of a fairy. My Pinx is the sun, that means I have power over that and obviously yours is fire. There are many different Pinx and many different relms, but the one that I'm from is called Magix. I believe you call yours the solar system? Am I right?

May nodded dumbly.

"Well yeah, magical beings live in Magix and normals live here."

"So you're telling me there's another relm filled with fairies and witches?"

"Don't forget Hero's, Pixies, Ogre's and Imps!"

"And I always believed that all those things only existed in fairy tales."

"You read that stuff? Trust me, this ain't no fairy tale."

Yay my I'm done with my first chappie!

Drew: why wasn't I in there?

May: Cause no one likes you!

Me: Except May!

May: Yeah!...hold UP!!!

Me: Hehehehe please review and I won't destroy you in my world conquest! Mwahahahahahaha (cough, cough)


	3. Welcome to Magix

Okay here's chappie #!

May: I'm so excited!!!

Drew: I'm not.

Me: That's cause you won't be seen until Ch5 or 6.

Drew: I really don't care.

Me: (sticks tongue out) I don't own pokemon or winx!

**Welcome to Magix**

May sat down on the bench she was recently sitting on and dawn joined her. Dawn changed from her fairy look to her normal attire (without the wings and scepter of course). She had on a pink mini skirt, a white short sleeved top, a black sweater vest over that, pink boots and a white ski hat that had a pink sun on it. Her hair was now out and had two yellow clips in it.

"So you don't know anything about Magix?"

"Nothing. I was adopted and….well I do have this birth mark." May said lifting her hand to show a flame in the center of her palm and a dragon around it that spiraled all the way around her wrist. (A/N: got that from American dragon!)

"Cool! Mine is a sun!" Dawn said showing a sun in the center of her palm. "That proves it. You're from Magix!"

"But I don't know anything about it or where it is….but then again I was a baby when I was found."

"There's the explanation! Hey, why don't I give you a little tour."

"Huh?"

Dawn's scepter appeared out of nowhere right then. She waved it over the ground to create a soft purple door.

"Go ahead! Open it!"

May was hesitant, but knowing nothing else could surprise her now, she opened the door to reveal a purple vortex. She held her Glaceon tightly in anxiety.

"Just jump." Dawn ordered

"I-I….."

"Go!" Dawn yelled pushing her in gently and jumping in herself.

The traveled down what looked like a purple tunnel but felt more like an extreme slide. May and Glaceon screamed at the top of their lungs while Dawn just yawned having done this may times before. The joy ride ended when they fell out on a grassy field. May fell flat on her rear and dawn landed nimbly on her feet. The sky was a perfect crystal light blue with some clouds here and there. Trees were around and there were flowers scattered about. It was a beautiful scene.

"Welcome to Magix." Dawn said in a calm tone.

"It's so pretty." May said getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, oh c'mon!"

Dawn took one of May's wrists and dragged her to the top of a hill. Once they got to the top, in the distance you could see a pastel colored, castle like school.

"It's magnificent." May sighed

"It's Galfia college, the school for fairies and Pinx. I sorta got held back so I'm still a freshman."

"Wow you go there?"

"Yeah, most princesses like me go there so they'll be able to rule their planets one day. Also it's a place to home your abilities as a fairy and it also helps you with your Pinx. Do you wanna go see?"

"Sure."

Dawn grinned and snapped her fingers and within a second they were in front of the freshman building.

"Follow me. You can meet the others."

"Others?"

"Mm-hmm. Let's go!"

Dawn lead May through the halls of Galfia where other girls were talking, strolling along with books, or practicing with their powers. The duo came to a door that dawn swung open. Inside the room was multiple beds and random things scattered around. It looked like your average dorm room.

"Hello!?" Dawn called.

Suddenly a shirt came flying out of the closet and nearly hit them both but dawn stopped it by lifting her hand, then it simply fell to the floor. A groan was heard from the closet as more clothes came flying.

"Ro, is that you?"

A girl with deep brown medium length hair in school girl ponytails and a green headband peaked her head out the closet. Her eyes seemed black but in the light they were a deep brown as well. She had medium chocolate skin and was wearing a green tank top and jean mini skirt.

"Hey Dawn!" She greeted happily.

Dawn smiled then pushed May in front of her.

"Roanne, this is May. I met her on earth."

"Why'd you bring a normal to Magix?"

"What's wrong with being a normal!?" May snapped

"Nothing, I guess." Roanne said with a shrug

"May isn't normal Ro. She's got Pinx." Dawn said

"Oh, well as you know I'm Roanne. My Pinx is music and sound and I am princess of the planet Melody." Roanne said extending her hand to May.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." May said shaking hands with her.

"Hey Ro, where's Brianna, Zoey and Misty?" Dawn asked

"Well….I think Brianna's in the school gardens, Zoey's in the chemistry lab and Misty said something about sky boarding."

"Okay, we'll see ya later. C'mon May lets go visit the head Mistress and if we see the others on the way there I'll introduce you."

May nodded and followed Dawn out the room and down the hall. They were about to pass a room when an explosion erupted from it. Smoke began to pour out of the room and into the hall. A girl staggered out the room and started coughing.

"Hey look there's Zoey!" Dawn squealed.

Zoey had short orange-ish red hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, a matching belt, jeans and a lab coat.

"Oh hey Dawn." She gasped

"What did you do?"

"Someone mixed up my test tubes." Zoey sneered a bit annoyed.

"Okay…well I want you to meet my friend May."

"Hello May." Zoey said with a smile.

"Hi." May piped with a slight wave.

Zoey's Pinx is technology and she's the princess of the planet Zenith." Dawn explained "Okay moving right along! Let's go see the Head Mistress. Bye Zoey!"

"Bye guy's." she said heading back into the smoking lab.

Chappie 3 is complete! Oh yeah I'm on a roll!

May: This chapter was nice. 

Drew: Sure….please review before she tortures me.


	4. Scholarships and Decisions

Chappie 4! I hope you enjoy it oh and by the way the boys will turn up! Don't worry I just need to get the whole moving to Galfia thing out the way!

May: Rolyn-Ro-Roserade does not own pokemon or winx!

**Scholarships and Decisions**

Dawn dragged May to the Head Mistress's office which was easy to find because it was the only door that had "Head Mistress: Ms. Faragonda" in bold letters. Without even knocking Dawn busted through the door making Ms. Faragonda jump in her seat. She saw Dawn the let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hello Dawn. Were you sent here because you set the spell lab on fire again?"

"Not today Ms. F! I found this girl on earth. Her name is May and she's got Pinx." Dawn said pushing May forward.

"Now what is a Pinx holder doing on earth?" Ms. Faragonda said standing from her seat and walking towards May.

"May says that she's an orphan and that she didn't know about Pinx or the fact she had it, but she has a birth mark like everyone else." Dawn explained for May which was sorta rude to her.

"May I see your hand May?" Ms. F asked

May lifted her hand to show her the dragon and the flame. Ms. Faragonda let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" May asked withdrawing her hand.

"N-Nothing, you seem to withhold the power of Pinx."

"Hey I have an Idea!" Dawn inserted "How bout you give May a scholarship to Galfia! Then she can learn more about Pinx and her powers."

"That's a good idea Dawn, how about it May? Would you like to join Galfia?" Ms. F asked taking her seat.

"I-I don't know. I would have to go over this with my parents and I need time to think things over."

"I understand. Most of this must be a shock to you." Ms. F said and with a snap of her fingers a letter appeared in May's hand. "You're always welcome here at Galfia boarding school."

May smiled softly and with a nod she left the office with Dawn.

"C'mon May! You can go to school here and my friends will love you. You'll fit right in and the boys at Blue fountain are really cute!" Dawn exclaimed

"Dawn, I want to come here, really I do! For once I really do feel as if I belong, but my parents."

"Ugh, not a matter." Dawn scoffed getting out her scepter. "We'll ask them right now!"

The purple door appeared on the floor and May Jumped in willingly. They landed right in front of May's house.

"How did you-"

"It's magic! Now let's go!"

May opened the door and saw max watching TV.

"Hey Max, where are mom and dad?" She asked

"Kitchen." Was his one word response.

May ran to the kitchen to see her mother preparing lunch and her father was doing something on his laptop at the table.

"Mom, Dad?"

They both looked up from their "activities" to see their daughter.

"Hey May. You and your friend are just on time for lunch." Caroline said

"Um Yeah…."

"Ask them!" Dawn whispered sternly

"Guy's I have something important to say and ask…." May said trailing off.

"Ugh! Allow me! You're daughter is a fairy! She has a magical power called Pinx and she needs your consent to go to Galfia a college for fairies!" Dawn exclaimed

"May your new friend is a nut case." Max said sitting at the table next to his father.

Dawn groaned and grabbed May's hand and showed them both her's and May's birth mark.

"See the similarity!? It's cause I'm a fairy too!"

"May I think you should ask your friend to leave." Norman said sternly.

"You normal's are so stubborn, but if you want some good proof then here you go!"

Dawn's scepter appeared in her hands and her clothes began to change to her fairy outfit. Her wings sprouted from her back and she grinned.

"Believe me now?" Dawn asked.

Norman and Max were gaping and Caroline was close to fainting, but stayed stable.

"May…" Caroline breathed

"Yeah mom I'm one of them. I'm not from earth at all. I'm from a relm called Magix and well…here."

May handed her mother the letter that Ms. Faragonda had given her. Caroline read it and brought a hand to her mouth.

"You got a scholarship to a fairy academy?"

"Yeah and this can really help me. I'll be able to figure out who I am and where I came from. Can I go?"

"Please say yes Mr. and Mrs. Maple. Galfia is an awesome boarding school."

Caroline and Norman looked at each other then they both smiled softly.

"It's your decision May." Caroline said

"If you wanna figure out your origin then we won't stop you." Norman said.

"Oh my gosh are you serious!" May screamed "Thank you mom! Thank you dad!"

She gave each of them a hug and turned to Dawn, who had changed into her normal form.

"C'mon May! Let's go pack!" Dawn squealed.

Done! I rock!

May: I agree!

Drew: Meh.. 

Me: you are lifeless!

Drew: Meh…

Me Review my peeps! Peace out!


	5. Movin In and Catfights

Kay here's another Chappie! Enjoy!

Drew: Rolyn-Ro –Roserade does not own pokemon or winx if she did I would be engaged to May. 

Me: Wait your not?!

**Movin In and Catfights **

May graduated from high school in Petalburg and dawn happily agreed for May to room with her and her friends Zoey, Roanne, Brianna, and Misty even though she hasn't even met Misty and Brianna yet. May said her sad goodbyes to her family and promised to visit when she could, then it was her time to go.

"Okay Dawn, I'm ready to go." May said.

"Okay well let's take care of your luggage first."

Dawn waved her scepter over the luggage and the disappeared.

"They should unpack themselves in our room." Dawn reassured. "Now let's go!"

She summoned up the purple door and opened it. May looked back to her family and waved with a small smile before jumping in after Dawn. She held Glaceon close and felt a lone tear stream down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she landed in front of the Galfia freshman building. Standing out front were her new roomies: Misty, Brianna, Roanne and Zoey.

"Welcome!" They yelled happily.

"I believe we haven't met." Misty said taking a step forward. "I'm Misty; my Pinx is water and controlling water molecules. I'm also Princess of the planet Tides."

"And I'm Brianna, my Pinx is plants and I'm Princess of the planet Linphea's fifth moon from Marigold." Brianna said timidly as she stepped forward as well.

"She's kinda shy." Dawn whispered.

"Well I'm May and my Pinx is fire and I don't think I'm the Princess of anything."

"Don't worry; here you will be treated as if you were a princess." Roanne said

"Oh yeah in honor of your new arrival May, I have invited the boy's over." Dawn stated.

"B-Boy's?" May stuttered.

"Yes, there is a neighboring academy for boy's called Blue fountain. That's a boarding school where Prince's or regular's train to become hero's. They train in the categories of technology, fighting and weaponry. Our friends Tracey, Brock, Drew, Ash, Paul and John go there." Zoey explained

"Know it all!" Misty yelled.

"Oh and FYI Paul is mine." Dawn said with a sly smirk.

"You two go out?" May asked.

"She wishes!" Roanne said.

"Speaking of going out how are you and John?" Dawn asked.

"I'm shy!"

"Yeah Roanne, that's it."

"Well at least I'm not as shy as Brianna, she practically drools over Brock. She's so obvious!"

Brianna blushed a deep red and turned away.

"Don't blame Brianna! The one who is the most obvious is Zoey! She and Tracey always flirt."

"We don't flirt we share intellect!" Zoey retorted

All of them began to get into a huge argument about who flirts with whom and Misty was yelling something about how she doesn't like Ash. May stood to the side and didn't want to get involved in such a conflict. Both she and Glaceon Sweat dropped and then their attention was drawn to a hover craft that landed in the court yard. May was the only one to notice due to the argument raging. Six boy's came out the craft single file.

One had raven hair and chestnut eyes, the next had long-ish deep blue hair and black eyes, the next had purple-ish brown hair and black eyes, the ext had green-ish gray eyes and dirty blonde hair (John), the next had brown spiky hair and the last one had green hair and emerald eyes. 'He's cute…' May thought.

"Cool! Cat fight!" the raven haired one exclaimed

"Um n-no they just had a little disagreement." May mumbled.

"Really? Over what?" John asked.

"Uh….I-I well….I'm not that sure." She lied.

"Imagine if the were arguing about who liked who." Brock said with a smirk.

"Yeah i-imagine that…"

'Oh Boy….."

That's chappie five I hope you liked it!

Drew: Finally I'm mentioned…and May thinks I'm cute?

May: (blushing) NO!!!!...cough-yes-cough

Me: Hehehehe review my friends and I'll give you a Present!


	6. It's a Girl Thing

Chappie #6! Yay Me

I do not own pokemon or winx; if I did I would be sued by now! Oh and I don't own the song It's a girl thing by Matthew Gerrard

**It's a Girl Thing**

The conflict between the Pinx girls continued for a good ten minutes. The boy's seemed to have been enjoying it very much but May was beginning to loose patience. She sighed as the yelling got louder and she was afraid that this might get physical. Imagine five girls with powers at each others throats. 'All this over boy's' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I believe we haven't met you before." Tracey said tapping May on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm May. I'm sorta new here." May explained

"I hate that!!" Dawn yelled all of a sudden

"Can you PLEASE stop!!!!!!!?" May yelled even louder.

All five girls shut up automatically and just noticed the boy's standing behind May. Each one of them blushed in complete embarrassment. Brianna simpered and hid behind Zoey who was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Oh crap." Roanne muttered.

"Yeah, I've been tryin to tell you for the past ten minutes but you guys were too wrapped up in your pointless argument!" May yell out of her annoyance.

"Eh heh….um …..So you met May?" Dawn asked turning towards the boys.

"Yeah, I think we covered that." Drew muttered flicking his hair.

"What planet are you from May?" John asked.

"Um….earth?"

"You're a normal!?" Ash exclaimed.

"No dummy!" Misty yelled raising her hand threateningly.

"I'm confused…"

"Air confuses you Ash." Paul stated bluntly.

"Isn't he adorable?" Dawn whispered to May who just rolled her eyes.

"How are you from earth if you have Pinx?" Drew asked in a dead tone.

"Well I've come to believe that I was abandoned there as a baby. I'm an orphan." May stated staring at the ground sadly.

"Oh you made her sad Drew!" Dawn exclaimed giving her a hug.

"No, no I'm okay." May said.

"I found May on earth when I went to go apprehend an Ogre and when I sorta lost control she helped me!" Dawn said gripping May tighter. "I'm totally in her dept!"

"It must be upsetting not knowing you're from or your real family for that matter. It'll be a tough job trying to find out anything cause there are at least 100 planets in Magix not counting moons too." Drew stated.

May felt as if there was little hope now, but she smiled softly.

"You know what that may be true but I think I met Dawn and came to Magix for a reason. I still have faith." May said looking at her birth mark. "I already have a clue right on my hand." She added showing the fame and the dragon. "No other fairy so far has a dragon like me."

"Maybe it's a sign of Trix." Drew said looking her over.

"May is not a witch! Ms. Faragonda would know for sure!" Dawn inserted

"Whatever."

"Well on a different topic, what do you guy's wanna do?" Misty asked.

"Ooh! Shop-"

"NO!" Paul yelled

"Darn it!" Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Why don't we go into the city?" Brianna recommended in her small voice."

"That's a perfect idea Bri! We can go check out that new night club!" Roanne exclaimed "I wanna check out the music there."

"I really don't care as long as it doesn't bore me." Drew muttered crossing his arms.

"It's agreed then. Let's go!" Zoey said

"I wanna drive the hover craft!" Ash exclaimed.

"No way! Tracey's driving." John said.

"Um Dawn are we allowed to leave?" May asked in an unsure tone.

"Of course! It's Saturday, we don't have classes till Monday and this is your welcoming party!"

May shrugged and followed her friends 'I guess this could be fun'

**At The Club**

"Awesome! This place is bangin." Roanne said over the music. "Hey, who wants to dance?"

"I will." May offered.

"Kay girl, let's go!"

"Hey wait for me and Bri!" Zoey said running after them

"Wow Roanne you dance really well!" May said.

"Well I am from the planet Melody; it's easy for me to find beats and rhythms."

Dawn was the only one of the girls not dancing. She was way to busy trying to flirt with Paul. May rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time and went over to her.

"Hey Dawn, why aren't you dancing?" May asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't really feel like it."

"Why not are you gonna be stubborn like the boy's and just stand here?"

All the boy's glared at May and she sweat dropped and grabbed Dawn's hand.

"C'mon I like this song." She said dragging Dawn to the dance floor.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Why do girls always do that?"

_It's a girl thing_

_Ain't nothing stopping us_

_It's a girl thing_

_Just….havin a little fun_

_She calls me all the time_

_I do the same thing_

_Going to get together_

_When the call is done_

_You'll see me and all my girls_

_Just doin our own thing_

_And we know we_

_Ah…ah…all got it goin on…on_

_And we know that_

_It's a girl thing _

_Ain't nothing stoppin us_

_It's a girl thing_

_Just havin a little fun_

_Goin out tonight…me my girls and I_

_Makin all our plans_

_It's a girl thing_

_I know you understand_

_It's a girl thing_

All six girls were basically dancing together and laughing. May was actually enjoying herself to a large extent and she felt as if she truly belonged.

_It's a...it's a girl thing it's a girl thing_

_It's a…it's a it's a you know_

_It's a...it's a girl thing it's a girl thing_

_It's a…it's a it's a you know_

_Everything we do_

_We do it together_

_That's the way it is…yeah_

_Just the way we like_

_You'll see me and all my girls_

_Havin a party_

_And you know we_

_Have have have_

_Such a good…time time_

_And we know that_

_It's a girl thing _

_Ain't nothing stoppin us_

_It's a girl thing_

_Just havin a little fun_

_Goin out tonight…me my girls and I_

_Makin all our plans_

_It's a girl thing_

_I know you understand_

_It's a girl thing_

_Yeah we stay close you_

_Know that's right_

_Together all the time_

_Cause we're so tight_

_We know each other oh so well_

_And I really don't think_

_It's so hard to tell_

_RAP:_

_It's a girl thing, think you know what I mean_

_They're my best friends, isn't it obvious_

_We're al about hangin out, makin_

_The best of it_

_They're the ones you know I'm gonna_

_Always be chillin with_

_It's a girl thing _

_Ain't nothing stoppin us_

_It's a girl thing_

_Just havin a little fun_

_Goin out tonight…me my girls and I_

_Makin all our plans_

_It's a girl thing_

_I know you understand_

_It's a girl thing_

"That song is awesome!" Roanne exclaimed "But the boy's seem to not have the urge to dance. I think I have a plan to change that."

"Do tell." Zoey said

"Well with a little zap and some of my music expertise I can make a little hypnotizing music."

"You can?" May asked.

"Duh my Pinx is music! Watch."

Roanne pointed a finger at the speakers and smirked as green sound waves traveled into them.

"By the next song they'll be dancing…"

Yeah! I got it going on!

Drew: What did Roanne do to the speakers?

Me: Don't you mean what I did to the speakers.

Drew: Your name's Roanne?!

Me: Duh!

May: Review please!

Me: Much love


	7. Feel the Groove and get a Witch

Chappie #7 is here! Yay!!!!!!!!!

May: You're very happy.

Me: Yay!!!!!!!

May: Yeah…….She doesn't own pokemon or winx or the song feel the groove.

Me: Yay!!!!!!!!

**Feel the Groove and Get a Witch**

"Okay the song should start in 5, 4, 3, 2….."

The song began and every boy in the club stood up straight and alert and stopped what they were doing.

"Whoa it's like they're all in a trance." May said.

"Whoops, I didn't want it to affect all the boys….my bad." Roanne said smiling sheepishly.

""Who cares! Just act casual and watch the show."

_Feel the groove_

_Get into you_

_Everybody_

_Make your move_

_It's what you do _

_Wave your hands now_

Ash, Brock, Drew, Paul, Tracey, and John all made their ways to the dance floor as did many others, and they actually began to dance. Misty nearly fell over laughing when she looked at Ash but she maintained to hold it in.

"Oh look at Paul isn't he cute?" Dawn said smiling dreamily

"Dawn I swear….." Zoey began.

_Feel the groove _

_Talking to you_

_Everybody_

_Grooving through _

_The afternoon_

_Time to dance now_

_Now that you've got it_

_We're gonna rock it_

_Now that you say it_

_We're gonna play it_

_Everyone get on the dance floor_

"Whoa, I didn't know John could break dance." Roanne muttered.

"Is Drew pop locking!!!?" Brianna actually yelled a bit loud.

_Feel the groove_

_Get into you_

_Everybody_

_Make your move_

_It's what you do _

_Wave your hands now_

_Feel the groove _

_Talking to you_

_Everybody_

_Grooving through _

_The afternoon_

_Time to dance now_

_Now that you know it_

_We control it_

_Now that you're rockin_

_We're never stopping_

"Hahahaha T-Tracey is d-doing the heel toe! Hahahahaha" Misty stuttered in between laughing.

"Stop it! It's not funny……okay yeah it is hahahahahaha!" Zoey laughed as well.

All of them laughed hysterically until they started to cry. Misty laughed so hard she fell to the floor and began to roll around on her back.

_Feel the groove_

_Get into you_

_Everybody_

_Make your move_

_It's what you do _

_Wave your hands now_

_Feel the groove _

_Talking to you_

_Everybody_

_Grooving through _

_The afternoon_

_Time to dance now_

_Let the music play…_

_Let it just take you away_

_To another world…everyone…_

_All the boys and all girls_

_If you like to dance…let me hear_

_Ya say oh yeah…oh yeah_

_If the rhythm takes you there_

_Then wave your hands in the air…c'mon_

"I need physical evidence for blackmail." Misty said taking out a camera

"No, Mist that would be wrong." May said trying to hold back the rest of her laughter.

"Shut up! This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Not really, I could re-cast the spell." Roanne said.

"I said shut up." Misty snapped.

_Feel the groove_

_Get into you_

_Everybody_

_Make your move_

_It's what you do _

_Wave your hands now_

_Feel the groove _

_Talking to you_

_Everybody_

_Grooving through _

_The afternoon_

_Time to dance now_

"Well that's it." Roanne said with a shrug. "But it was worth it!"

"Will they know you did that?" May asked.

"Course not. That's the plus side!"

All six boys were very confused as to why they were on the dance floor. Others had the same feeling. And what they thought was really weird was that people were saying that they had great moves. (A/N: Cha right Mwahahahahaha!)

"Priceless blackmail." Misty chanted cradling her camera.

"Blackmail of what?" Ash asked coming up next to her.

"Uh…blackmail of Brianna yelling….cause she never yells, yeah that's it."

Right then a chill came over the room. It was a chill that made you feel as if a ghost had just breathed down your neck. The chill had an evil feel to it.

"Ugh what was that?" May asked rubbing her arms to heat up.

Dawn, Brianna, Zoey, Roanne, and Misty's expressions changed to disgust as three girls made their way through the club. One had long light blue hair and icy blue eyes. Another had long hair as well but her's were in two pigtails and her hair was magenta and her eye's were a deep shade of pink. The last girl had short hair that was in a side pony tail and it was a deep purple color with silver streaks in it. Her eyes were one shade lighter then her hair. All their eyes had one thing in common they had a dark evil look to them and they were dull.

"Witches…" Dawn muttered.

"Oh look, it's the wish granters and the water fountain boys." The blue haired one hissed. 

"And what do we owe this little visit _witch?_" Misty sneered.

"Oh that hurt wand waver."

"We don't use wands idiot." Roanne said.

"Oh my bad I bet you're very threatening with your fairy dust." The one with magenta hair scoffed.

"Later Galfia losers." The last one said as they walked away, but before they left the one with magenta hair waved at Drew flirtatiously which made him roll his eyes and it also set something off in May. Her eyes glowed an eerie red for about a second but then it disappeared before anyone could notice.

"Who were they?" May asked turning to Dawn.

"The witches from Dark Tower academy." Dawn muttered glaring at the three girls as they walked away.

"Dark Tower is like Galfia but completely opposite in attitude and teachings. Dark Tower students and Galfia students never got along and never will by the way they treat us. The girl with the blue hair is Hayline, her Trix is ice. The one with magenta hair is Marline, her Trix is the mind and mind control. The last one is Darline; her Trix is bad weather and storms." Zoey explained

"Know it all!" Misty yelled like earlier that day.

"You know what; we better go before Marline tries to flirt with Drew." John said smirking.

That red flicker in May's eyes came back and this time only Dawn saw but she just thought it as a Pinx thing so she didn't say anything.

"Like I would date a witch." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"John still has a point. We should get back cause it's getting late." Roanne said looking at her watch.

"Only you would agree with him." Drew cooed.

Roanne and John both turned their heads to hide the fact that they were both blushing a light red.

"C'mon, let's just go…..now!" Zoey ordered pointing to the door.

The girls got back to Galfia at about 11pm and went straight to bed. May pulled back the covers on her new bed and sighed. The others were already asleep so it was very quiet.

"My first night in my new dorm room and in my new bed." She said to herself as she climbed into bed.

She got comfortable and Glaceon jumped into bed with her and snuggled up next to her. She smiled warmly then stroked the dog like creature gently.

"Goodnight Glaceon."

**Dark Tower**

"Darline, did you notice that new Galfia geek?" Hayline asked

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I don't know…"

"She's a nobody like the rest of them." Marline scoffed

Hayline nodded then picked up a book and flipped through the pages until she came across a picture. It was a picture of a flame and a dragon circling it. Hayline remembered seeing it on the girls hand and smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks like she may be exactly what we need…" She said to herself smiling evilly.

What is Hayline planning?! Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnn! I'm getting good at this!

May: I agree!

Drew: its okay I guess.

Me: If you love me you'll review, don't leave me hangin!


	8. More Catfights and Explosions

Here's some more Pinx for ya!

May: Enjoy!

Drew: I surely won't

Me: Rude little Punk! Anyways I don't own Pokemon or Winx.

**More Catfights and Explosions**

Sunday went by quikly then Monday came and in Pinx 101 the studebts were required to change into their fairy form which May never done before. Dawn didn't have much trouble then it was Misty's turn. Her hair was pulled back by a blue headband and a aqua skirt replaced her baggy pants and she had a matching top that tied around the neck and it was connected to the skirt by a piece of cloth that went across her bare stomach. Her boots were a matching aqua and her wings were like a normal Fairies.

Zoey's was like a purple full body suit but at the sleeves and boots it changed to lighter shade of purple. On her head was a purple pointed helmet like thing that had a pure lime colored gem in it and her wings were the same color and they were more rigid then the average pair of wings. Brianna's was a pink mini dress that had light pink sleeves that were not connected. Her pink boots were short and around her neck was a pink flower choker. Her wings were green and in the shape of leaves.

Roanne's was a green mini skirt with a matching on strapped top. Around her bare torso was a green see through fabric that showed off the green music not belly button piercing (Yeah people, my belly button is pierced). Her boots were a matching green and were knee high. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails and rested on her head was what looked like headphones. Tied around her upper arms was a piece of green cloth and her wings were separated into four equal parts and were a clear green.

"Your turn May." Misty said

"I'm not sure how I'm actually supposed to be able to do that." May said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"It's easy." Dawn said in a flat tone while waving her hand non-chalantly.

"All you have to do is find your inner Pinx then once you feel it let it go." Zoey explained

May looked uncertain for a second then sighed.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She focused and tuned everything else out. Soon she got lost in the darkness of her closed eyes and felt as if she was drifting in nothing. A dragon made of pure fire erupted out of the darkness and lunged at her and swallowed her. It happened so quike. She snapped her eyes open and they glowed that red color for a second then changed back to it's normal sapphire blue.

"Yay May, you did it!" Dawn said clapping.

"I did?" She asked as she looked herself over. She then gasped and smiled.

May's outfit was a firery red mini skirt that had a slit going up the side. Her top was sleeveless and had a tall collar. The bottom of it went up slightly into her chest showing off her stomach and in the center of her chest was a jewel that looked like it had a fire raging in it. Around her wrists were red bands that went up to her elbow and down to her knuckles. Perched on her head was a small gold tiara that had a ruby in the center. Her boots were short and the same color as her skirt and top. Her wings were a clear red and looked like beautyfly wings.

"Wow…." May breathed fluttering her wings.

"Hey she has a tiara." Roanne exclaimed.

"Hey you're right…. That means that May has to be the Princess of a planet somewhere." Zoey stated.

"And looked at that jewel…" Brianna said running her hand over it but quikly pulling it away.

"Whats wrong?" May asked

"It burned me." Brianna simpered.

May put a finger to the jewel to test the temperature but didn't feel anything.

"It doesn't feel hot to me…..thats weird."

"Yeah whatever but that jewel is beautiful. I've never seen one like it and I have practicly every gem or jewel from every planet." Dawn said looking at it closely.

"Spoiled…" Misty muttered.

"You're just holding a grudge cause I nearly dried out your planet for a water stone." Dawn said flatly.

"Yeah your lucky you didn't or we wouldn't have ever became friends we would have been enemies." Misty hissed.

"Cry me a river…"

"I'll do more than that…" Misty muttered forming a water ball in her hands. She smirked and hid it behind her back as it grew to the size of a soccer ball. "Hey Dawn, think fast."

Before Dawn could react she was hit in her head by the water attack. She let out a high pitched shriek as her upper half dripped with water.

"You got my hair soaked!"

"Oops.."

"I'll show you oops!" Dawn yelled waving her scepter and hitting Misty with a solar beam that sent her crashing into a tree. "Oops…"

"It's on!!" Misty screamed getting up. She conjured up a wave and it got bigger and bigger. Dawn's eyes widened as she raised her scepter to defend herself.

"C'mon, let's not fight." Brianna said playing the peace maker and getting in between the two, but it was too late. Misty sent her wave towards Dawn but instead of hitting her it hit Brianna. She yelped and began to ring her hair out. She turned towards Misty and glared daggers at her.

"That's it…." Brianna hissed lifting her hands and making vines emerg from the earth under Misty. The vines picked her up and threw her into Dawn.

Zoey began to snicker and Dawn and Misty both glared at her.

"You think that's so funny?" Dawn sneered.

"We'll give you something to laugh about!" Misty yelled.

A ball of light hit Zoey making her fall back into Roanne, then a water ball soaked both of them.

"HEY!!!" Roanne yelled using her powers to amplify her voice that it made everyone go flying except May who was standing to the side watching all this go down.

The five girls began to attack each other with their own attacks. May sweat dropped then looked at the school clock. It was nearly time for their next class. She sighed knowing she would have to break up yet another catfight between her friends. An idea came to mind and she smirked. She punched up towards the sky and exactly what she wanted happened. A fire ball flew up into the air and exploded with a loud boom. All five girls stopped their fight and gave their attention to May.

"It's time for chemistry." May announced with a shrug.

The rest of them shrugged as well and changed back to their normal form just in tome for class.

**20 Minutes Later in Chemistry….**

The chemistry lab was now missing a wall and there were fires scattered throughout the room.

(Flashback 10 minutes ago)

"Okay everyone get into groups." The professor said.

The sing girls got into a group.

"Okay, what formula spell should we do?" Zoey asked

"Oh I want to create a new shade of pink!" Dawn said grabbing some chemicals.

"Um Dawn that's not one of the assignments." May said

"We won't get caught. Ooh this color is cute!" She said pouring random chemicals into a beaker. "Now all we need is a hint of Pinx…"

"Uh that's not a good Idea Dawn The chemicals-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(End of Flashback)

"I was trying to tell you the chemicals were ustable!!!" Zoey yelled putting out a fire on her sleeve.

"Not again! This is the 11th time I set the spell lab on fire!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, Roanne, Zoey, Misty, Brianna, and May, to Ms. Faragonda's office. Now!" The professor ordered.

"Thanks Dawn!" They yelled in unison

That's it! I promise the next ch will have a drew and Mat moment!

Review Please!

Tata!


	9. Orphan Girl

Chappie #9 is here! Oh yea!

May: Wow you're really on a roll.

Me: I just have a passion for writing anyhoo I don't own Pokemon or Winx!

May: Hey where's Drew?

Me: I don't know….. (Shifty eyes)

**Orphan Girl**

A week went by slowly and soon it became Friday, in the evening to be precise. May was catching on fast in her classes and was learning easily with the help of her friends. Her teachers say that she has been progressing better then any transfer student they ever had which one of them Misty. She transferred earlier that year. May didn't get into anymore trouble after the spell lab explosion; she, Misty, Zoey, Roanne and Brianna got off with a warning that day due to the fact they didn't actually make the unstable chemicals react. Dawn on the other hand got a Saturday detention which will take place tomorrow. She said it really wasn't a big deal to her.

May obtained book by book to study past fairies and different planets, trying to find anything that could help her to see who she was. She sat in the court yard at one of the tables. She looked through book after book obtaining all the information she could find. Every now and then she would practice with her Pinx. She made a small flame in her left palm and threw it into her right. She began to play catch with the small flame but soon blew it out to continue her study.Glaceon looked up at her from it's napping spot next to her then went back to sleeping.

The wind gently blew past her making her brunette locks sway in the breeze. She pushed some of her bang behind her ear then took in a deep breath. 'The air here smells so different here…' she thought as she closed her eyes. She felt a wonderful calming sensation around her making her feel serene and mellow. (A/N: Oh jeez I sound like a hippy….no offense if you are one.) She sighed happily but then a stronger wind then before hit her, making her eyes snap open. She looked up to see someone riding the air on a medium sized board. 'Misty said something about this thing called sky boarding….' She thought watching the person glide across the sky with skill.

She stood up to get a better look and recognized the person riding the sky board. 'It's that Drew boy….'.She smiled softly as she watched him intently. She didn't realize she was staring until he landed in front of her and snapped his fingers in front of her face to make her jump slightly. He laughed lightly and she blushed a light tint of pink out of embarrassment.

"Do I intrigue you or something?" he asked setting his board down.

May blushed even more at the fact that she had been caught staring. She held her left hand behind her back nervously.

"Um….I'm sorry. I didn't even know I was staring. I just never actually seen someone sky board before." She said.

"Figures, normal's never opened their minds to any possibilities."

"There nothing wrong with being normal. I've been normal for a good seventeen years."

"And look how you turned out."

"Excuse me; I don't understand why you have to be so rude."

"Cause you're beneath me. I'm a Prince; you're a normal; that's how it is."

" I think I'm pretty far from being normal." She said sternly while crossing her arms

"So what, you can do a few magic tricks, big deal. You'll always be that orphan girl that was abandoned on earth."

That hit May hard. She shut her eyes but when she opened them they were that red color, shocking Drew a bit. It was obvious, her eyes changed red whenever she felt strong negative emotions such as jealousy, sadness, annoyance, or in this case anger.

"Don't ever say that again! I know I have a family out there…actually I'm lucky to have two! One on earth that believes in me and loves me and another that I know I'll find here! If you wanna be an egotistical jerk, be it somewhere else!" May screamed, her eyes glowing a brighter red with each sentence.

Drew looked her over, trying to find any signs of her just acting like she was a tough girl but all he found was determination, anger, and seriousness. Once she had finished her rant her normal sapphire eyes came through to show she was calm again, but her eyes still held that serious look. Drew smirked and the cocky gleam in his eyes from before had disappeared.

"You're really set on finding it….your planet I mean."

"I'm set on finding that and my family." She mumbled sitting down on her seat she was previously was on. "Ever since I was ten when my parents told me that I was adopted and that the found me abandoned in a fire I always imagined my real parents as two normal people with two normal jobs and one day our normal family would be complete once they found me."

"But you never thought once about the fact that all that was just what you could imagine and anything could happen." He said sitting next to her.

She shook her head and smiled softly.

"Never once did I think that my parents could be king and queen of a distant planet in a magical relm. You're lucky."

"I am, and how would that be?"

"Well you don't have to go through the pain of wondering who you are, or who your family is, or if they're looking for you too, or if they're even still out there. I envy you."

"A lot of people envy me." He said with a cocky grin.

May ignored the rude comment and laughed lightly. Drew then smiled, he liked hr innocent laugh.

"Well on the bright side I narrowed down my search." She said opening her text book.

"How?"

"I know I'm not from Misty's, Dawn's, Roanne's, Brianna's, Zoey's, or your planet."

"True….so you said you've never actually seen someone sky board before then you've never rode one either."

"Yup."

"Then you get to try now." He said putting the board in front of her.

"No way. I couldn't….I-I can't."

"Stop being such a loser and try."

He took her by the hand making her blush slight, then he put her on the board.

"Um Drew seriously I can't…"

"Will you stop whining if I get on with you?"

"I guess but-"

"But nothing, you better hold on."

"Drew-ahhhhhhhhh"

Before she could finish her sentence he took off. She immediately latched her arms around his waist making him blush lightly but she didn't notice, she had her eyes tightly.

"You're such a baby…" he muttered.

"Am not!" she retorted opening one eye. She then opened the other and gasped. Everything looked so beautiful from up there. She looked down at Galfia and noticed its excellent beauty from above. She could also see the magesty of Blue Fountain against the sunset. He landed her back in the court yard where May had previously been studying. She got off the board and smiled broadly.

"That was amazing!...The ride I mean." She said happily

"I get what you mean and glad I could be of service."

May smiled softly as she looked him in the eye. She felt something she never felt before at all. Even though he had been a rude, cocky jerk to her at first; he made up for it. Drew looked at her closely just noticing how beautiful she actually was. 'Beautiful?...'

"Well I better get going." He muttered turning away from her destroying the moment (A/N: That is soooooo Drew-ish.)

He got back onto his board and lifted off the ground but before he took off completely he dropped a pure red rose that May caught. She looked up at him and he just smirked. Heat rushed to her face as she kept a blank expression.

"Later orphan girl."

This time when he called her that she didn't snap, she just smiled. She could tell that he wasn't trying to scorn her with that nickname like before, but he was using it in an affectionate way. May looked down at the rose and ran her fingers over the velvet petals as she walked back to her text books.

Aww how cute! Now review like the wind!


	10. Authoress's Note

I have some news….I'm moving!-breaks down crying-Since We're moving my dad wants to get a new computer so my uncle has to transfer all the files from this computer to the new one he's building so I'll be back really soon….I hope. I think I get my new computer when we move and that will be in a matter of days. So I apologize to all my people! The story is gonna have to be put on-cries harder-hold!

Much Love!


	11. Dragon Flame

I'm back! And I brought a friend!

Felicia: Hey! I'm me! I'm gonna be helping out around here and by help I mean torture Drew!

Drew: WHAT!?

Me: She's playin, she's my new neighbor

Felicia: Just call me Puma

May: Nice to meet u Puma

Puma: Back at ya! Anyways Ro-Rolyn-Roserade does not own pokemon or Winx

May: Hey what's Roserade?

Me: The evolution of Roselia and I used to call myself that but Roserade is cooler

Drew: What's wrong with Roselia's…..

**The Dragons Flame**

**Dark Tower**

"Hey guy's come here." Hayline demanded

"What's up?" Marline asked

"Have you ever heard of the Dragons Flame?"

"Of course, who hasn't? It's like one of the greatest sources of power in all of Magix." Darline stated. "Didn't it disappear 17 years ago, what's so important about it now?"

"Well it's always been a dream of ours to rule this relm and well I think the dragons flame can fulfill that dream." Hayline said with an evil grin. "The dragons flame is no longer lost."

**Galfia**

May walked into her dorm room with a sort of dreamy grin on her face she picked up a vase that she had brought with her to Magix and turned to Misty.

"Hey Mist, can you fill this vase with water?" She asked

"Sure, but what for?"

"This." May said holding up the red rose.

"Ooh, that rose is beautiful!" Dawn said

"Yeah, it's really pretty." Zoey stated looking at it closely.

"Hey it's a forever rose." Brianna inserted.

"Forever rose?" May asked unsure.

"A rose that always stays perfect and never dies. It's the sign of eternal love on a planet here."

"I believe it's the planet Eraklyon is where that flower exists only. Also it is the planet that King and Queen Hayden rule." Zoey said going to her laptop.

"That's Drew's parents isn't it, so that means that-oh." Roanne said stopping mid sentence to smirk. "Drew gave you the forever rose of eternal love."

"Oh my gosh I knew Drew could be romantic when he wanted to!" Dawn squealed.

"No, i-it's not like that! He probably felt bad about making fun of me."

"He makes fun of all us and never does he give us a forever rose." Roanne mused.

"Um…. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. It's nothing." May said laying the rose on her nightstand now knowing it didn't need water. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Me too. I have to go somewhere early tomorrow with John." Roanne said.

"Ooh, a date?" Misty asked.

"Not really, he's just gonna tutor me in different type monsters."

"Ro, we all know that besides Zoey you're the smartest out of all of us. You don't need a tutor." Dawn stated giving her a look.

"Uh….goodnight!"

(May's Dream, a bit later that night)

May was standing on the shore of an ocean when she saw a reddish yellow glow in the water. It danced and moved in the most fluent way that drew May to it. She began to walk into the water towards it and the glow began to move from her as if telling her to follow it. Soon enough May was completely submerged in the water but she could still breathe perfectly fine. She followed the glow into a under water cavern and went all the way in until she came to the end of it. At the end of the caver was a pillar that had a red box on it. The box had a dragon wrapping around it and a flame as the latch.

The glow danced around the box as if telling May to open it, so she did and her eyes widened. Inside the box was the most expensive and beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was much larger than the one that appears on May's head whenever she transformed. It was made out of what looked like gold but a bit lighter. Wrapping around it was a Gold dragon with topaz eyes. Going along the sides were rubies but in the center was a jewel that had that same fire blazing it as the one on her top.

The glow that had led her to such a treasure began to glow brighter and when the light died down in the place of the glow was a woman. She had reddish brown hair and pure white eyes. She was wearing an elegant red gown and on her head was a tiara similar to the one in the box except slightly smaller.

"Hello May, or should I call you Ember." She said

"Who are you and who's Ember."

"I am Dalphina the queen of the planet Sparx and you are Ember. That is your true name."

"Sparx…..that sounds so familiar."

"It should, it's your home May."

"May home!?" May exclaimed with wide eyes. "You mean I am from that planet?" Dalpniha nodded.

"Now take the tiara that is rightfully yours. It is you tiara as protector of the dragons flame."

"But why?"

"You don't have much time May. Take it now."

"But Dalphina."

"I love you Ember of Sparx." Dalphina said before turning into that glow again and disappearing into a wall of the cavern.

"Dalphina!!"

May got no response. She looked at the majestic tiara and was hesitant, but then picked up the tiara. There was a flash of light and May sat up in bed.

May looked around to see her friends asleep in their own beds. She lanced at the clock and it read 15 minutes after four in the morning. Her breathing was heavy and cold sweat ran down her cheek. She tried to run her fingers through her hair but was stopped by something that was resting on her head. She took out the object and gasped. In her hand was the tiara. 'That wasn't a dream' she thought getting up out of bed.

"I need to see Ms. Faragonda…." She breathed running out her room.

May ran all the way to Ms. Faragonda's office knowing that the head mistress would probably be in there right about now despite the time. May found a good friend in her head mistress. She was very wise and helped May in any way she could, that's how May knew that she should go to her about this. She knocked on the door and she heard a come in.

"Why hello May."

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." May said with a respectful bow.

"Why are you here at such an early hour is everything alright?"

"I need your help. I had this weird dream and when I woke up I found this on my head." May stated showing the tiara.

"Anything else?"

"Well a woman was in my dream, her name was Dalphina."

"The queen of Sparx." She finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know because I knew Dalphina a long time ago. May, Dalphina's your mother."

May could feel her heart skip a beat. She looked up into her head mistresses eyes to see any hint of a joke but they were all too serious.

"M-My mother? My mom is the queen of Sparx?" (A/N: Dumb question.)

"Was actually, she disappeared after you were born I presume due to the fact it was 17 years ago and you are 17."

"So she just left me! How could she just abandon me like that!? I'm her daughter." May exclaimed.

"She must have had her reasons May."

"You know what your right. She would never dump me on earth and appear 17 years later and not have a reason. She also mentioned something called the dragon flame."

"Yes," Ms. F began as she opened a book and pointed to a picture. May looked and gasped for what seemed like the sixth time in the last hour. In the book was May's mark. "That's the mark of the guardian of the dragon flame, that's why your mark is so different from the others. The dragon flame is known as one of the greatest powers in all of Magix. Many people wish to withhold such power that's why it was needed to be hidden and guarded. As the princess of Sparx you were chosen to be the guardian so the dragon flame inhabits in you."

"So a great force lives in me?"

"Yes, this is a lot to take in; you should head back to your dorm and get some rest."

"Yeah, thank you Ms. Faragonda."

Wow that really unravels the story!

Puma: Aww Drew gave May a forever rose how sweet!

May: Yeah, that is sweet. (Blushing)

Drew: Uh….yeah Please Review (Blushing)

Me: Aww they're blushing!

May&Drew: Are not!

Puma: Aww they're talking in unison!

Me&Puma: AWWWWWW


	12. Yay! You Got a Boyfriend, She Got a Date

New Chappie!

Drew: Oh goody. (Sarcasm)

Me: Drew I don't think my guest is gonna appreciate that attitude

May: What guest?

May5000: Me!

Drew: Oh no not you!

May5000: Yes me! Were you being rude earlier?

Drew: What if I was?

May5000: (Takes out a tazer and smirks)

Me: Hehe well I don't own Pokemon or Winx Oh and I would like to give a thanx to **A Rose for me-A Rose for you** for reviewing every chapter! You ROCK!

**Yay! You Got a Boyfriend and She Got a Date**

May woke up early the next morning, not really getting much sleep due to her middle of the night visit to Ms. Faragonda's office. On her night stand next to her rose lay the tiara her mother had given her. She smiled at the thought of meeting her mother and it also made her wonder about her father. She looked around the room to see that only Zoey was there and she of course was on her laptop.

"Morning Zoe."

"Good morning May, you look happy."

"I am, where's everyone?"

"Well Brianna went to go visit her parents so she won't be back until late tonight, Dawn went into the city to go shopping, Misty went wave raiding, and Roanne is on her study _date._"

"Oh…well I guess I'll go for a walk after I get dressed."

"Okay."

May got dressed in a red tank top and a jeans mini skirt with red flip flops and took Glaceon with her. She first walked around the school yards saying hello to people but then she decided to explore a little more. She walked towards the forest pondering random things when she came cross a little creature. It looked like a little girl but different. It had wings like a fairy and held a wand. It was nearly the size of May's palm. The small girl was struggling to get her wing from under a rock and looked distressed.

"Do you need help?" May asked bending down to help her. She nodded and let out a little whimper. May removed the rock and the small girl fluttered her wings. "What are you?" May asked silently but the little girl didn't answer someone else did.

"It's a pixie."

May snapped around to see the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Drew standing there leaning against a tree.

"She probably got lost from her village cause pixies aren't usually in this area." He added. May looked at the pixie with sympathy.

"Are you lost?" May asked. The pixie didn't respond it just lowered its head. "What's wrong?"

"My village was destroyed by witches." She chimed in a soft voice.

"Oh you poor thing you have nowhere to go?" The Pixie shook her head. "You can stay with me."

"Oh wow…" Drew breathed sarcastically.

"Show some sympathy! This poor thing has no one to turn to! How would you like it if someone tried to destroy your planet?" May yelled. Drew shut up knowing she was right. "So what do you say little pixie would you like to stay with me?"

The pixie smiled and perched herself on May's shoulder. May smiled and turned to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then turned her attention back to Drew who was looking bored. "Why are you here in the forest?" She asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk, what of it?" He sneered walking away. She glared at him then jogged to catch up with him.

"You still have that rude attitude?" she questioned walking next to him.

"You still an orphan girl?" he retorted. May was about to explode when she thought about something and smirked. "What's with the smirk?"

"Well, I do have a mother here. Her name is Dalphina and she's the queen of Sparx which makes me the princess, and have you ever heard of the Dragon's Flame?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well you're looking at the girl who has its power and was chosen to guard it so ha-ha Mr. snooty. I'm no Orphan Girl, I'm a Princess with the power to kick major butt!"

"So you're the princess of Sparx..."

"That's right."

"Do you even know where that is?"

"Ye-no….b-but I will figure it out!"

"Sure you will even though it could take decades to locate a planet even with Magix's high quality technology." Drew stated with a flick of his hair.

"Ugh! Why do you do that! When I have some hope you kill it. Are you that cruel!? I never expected to meet someone as rude as you! And you call yourself a Prince; you act more like a brat!"

"Excuse me?"

"When you said you'd never date a witch, its cause even witches think you're a jerk!"

"Don't judge me! You don't even know me!"

"Well maybe I could get to know you if you weren't such a rude insensitive jerk towards me!"

"Well maybe if you acted a little less stupid then I wouldn't have to act that way!"

"I'm not stupid you don't know me!"

"And you don't know me!"

May stopped for second as she realized something. She really didn't know him and he didn't know her. The only thing they knew about each other was the small info they had given each other.

"You're right; we don't know anything about each other so we have no right to judge one another." She said calmly.

"True, well why don't we try to learn things about each other then judge the other." May laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't put it in those words exactly but that's a good idea we should put away a time to learn about the other."

"How about tomorrow."

"Wha?"

"Tomorrow we could meet up again…if you want."

May could feel her cheeks heating up; it sounded a lot like he was asking her out on a date. Her little pixie friend began to giggle knowing what she was thinking.

"Okay, so are you…a-asking me out on a date?" She asked her cheeks turning a deep hue of red.

Drew's face began to go red as well and he turned his head to hide it and avoid eye contact. The little pixies giggling fit grew even more as the two stood there awkwardly.

"I guess you could say that." Drew muttered handing her a rose. She smiled softly and took it gratefully. "I'll pass by after classes." He added before walking away.

May looked down at the rose; another forever rose she guessed by its perfection. She was kinda confused by what happened. One minute she was arguing with a rude jerk and the next thing she knows that exact same jerk is asking her out on a date.

"He's cute." The little pixie said out of nowhere

"I'm not gonna lie, I agree with you. So what's your name?"

"My name is Lockette I am the pixie of guidance and direction."

"Oh, well my name is May. My Pinx is fire. We better get back to Galfia, you can meet my friends."

Once she got back to Galfia from her long walk it was about seven. Everybody was in the dorm room except Roanne.

"May! You have to see the awesome out fits I found!" Dawn exclaimed

"In a second. I want you to meet my new friend Lockette."

"Aw, what a cute pixie." Brianna said.

"Her village was destroyed by witches so I invited her to stay with us."

"That's fine." Misty said

All of a sudden Roanne came through the door looking really happy. She let out a sigh and sat on her bed.

"Ro, are you okay?" Zoey asked

"Yup and I have a boyfriend."

"WHAT!!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, John asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Yay! You got a boyfriend!!!!" Dawn cheered

So? How was it? I need to know?

May: I loved it!

May5000: I did too. Didn't you love it Drew?

Drew: No

May5000: Remember my tazer….

Drew: I mean yes!

May5000: Good spinach head.

Me: Go my pretties! Review like the wind!!!!


	13. Thinking of you and a Kiss

Guess who?

Drew: Rolyn-Ro-Roserade.

?: Nope

May: Who are you?

Puma: It's just me!

May: Oh don't scare us like that!

Drew: us?

May: So where's Rolyn?

Puma: She went to a rave.

May: Cool! Well the currently absent rolyn doesn't own Pokemon or Winx

**Thanks for the Idea: Your Reward is a Kiss**

May sat in her battle classes as their teacher was lecturing them on the proper battle technique for battling a dragon. May wasn't really paying much attention; she had her gaze fixed on the world outside her window. She had so much on her mind she was surprised she got any notes done. Her head was only focused on three things: Sparx, Dalphina, and Drew. She didn't understand why _he_ was on her mind. By the impression he gave her you'd think she would be thinking about anything but him or at least be thinking about him in a negative way but she was only focused on things she never noticed about him before.

How he flicked his hair, his attitude, his smile every small detail seemed to be implanted in her head. She began to day dream about him smirking at her, bringing a soft smile to her face.

"May!!"

"Huh?"

Lockette was looking at her with concern. May noticed this and smiled.

"You seemed zoned out and class let out."

"Oh, I was just lost in some thoughts."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

May strolled out the class room not even knowing that someone had the same focusing problem as she did.

**Blue Fountain**

Drew stared at his blank notebook page and let out an exasperated sigh. He hasn't been able to focus all day and except for Tracey he was usually the only one to actually pay attention. He absent-mindedly began to sketch on the blank page not even knowing the outcome of it. He glanced out the window and could see the clock tower to Galfia School in the distance. He smiled slightly-that's right people he smiled-as thoughts of a certain brunette flooded his mind.

Her cheerful attitude, her caring but shy gestures, her smile, the way she got when she was angry; Drew couldn't even understand why he was thinking about every little detail of her but he was and it felt right to him.

"Yo Drew, what's that?" Paul asked pointing to Drew's paper. Drew looked at the sketch he had drawn and gaped.

On his note book page was a rose and next to it was May's name with a heart next to it. John looked at the sketch as well and smirked.

"Well look who's crushing on fire girl." He said.

"What?! No way I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing." Drew Retorted

"Neither does Ash, but he still like's Misty." Brock said

"Do Not!" Ash inserted

"Oh shut up! You do!" Paul said. Ash slumped in his chair and pouted.

"It is pretty obvious Drew usually your notebook is filled with notes not sketches about a girl you barely know." Tracey stated

"What do I have to do to get you guys off my back?" Drew muttered.

"Admit you like her." John stated simply.

"Why don't you admit you like Roanne?"

"Already did, we're goin out now."

"Oh, well I'll admit it if the rest of you do."

"That's sooooo easy. Ash like's Misty, Brock like's Brianna, Paul like's dawn and Tracey like's Zoey. See it's simple."

They all nodded in agreement. Drew sighed in defeat and mumbled something.

"What?" Paul said. Drew muttered something again.

"Louder!" John exclaimed

"I like May! Happy now!?"

"Yes." Ash said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Drew mumbled lowering his head.

**Galfia**

May was currently in the spell lab and thankfully her partner was a girl she never seen before. She had deep red hair and dark clothes she looked sorta like a…..witch.

"Hi, I'm May."

"I'm Catrina I just transferred here."

"Really, from where?"

"Dark Tower, I really didn't like it there most witches are mean."

"Oh."

"And there were these three girls that picked on me so much. They said that if I _behaved_ to their liking they wouldn't destroy me when the ruled all of Magix. I thought that was kinda nuts so I had to get out of there."

"That does sound odd well we should get to work on the assignment and welcome to Galfia."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went by easily. May and Catrina became friends and that was only the first half of the day, the second half had yet to come; she still planned on meeting Drew.

"Hey May, do you wanna head into the city with me?" Dawn asked.

"I can't, I have something planned."

"Ooh, with a boy?" May nodded. Dawn squealed and gave May a hug. "Yay, you got a date!"

"Not exactly, but yeah."

"That's wonderful! Oh, you need a new outfit!"

"But I really don't have time to change."

"Of course you do! Watch!" Dawn snapped her fingers and May was in a totally new outfit. She had on a black jeans mini skirt, a red polo with an _M_ monogrammed on the left chest. She was also wearing red knee high sox and her shoes were black dress shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it was curled and in other words she looked cute.

"Thanks Dawn, oh can you take Lockette until I get back?"

"Of course! I would love to watch the little cutie." Dawn said taking the small pixie from May.

"Again, thank you and I guess I'll see you later." May said heading towards the school court yard. Once she got out there the sun was no longer high in the sky it was setting but it wasn't that late. May took in a deep breath; she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Hey." A voice from behind her said making her jump. She quickly turned around and smiled at who she saw.

"Hi Drew."

"Whoa did you go to class wearing that?" He asked pointing to her outfit. May flushed with embarrassment and made a metal note to kick Dawn for making her change.

"Actually-"

"You look nice." He stated cutting her off. She blushed deeper but for a whole different reason. "C'mon."

Drew took May by the wrist and began to drag her. She had absolutely no idea where he was taking her but she really didn't care, she just followed and they walked in comfortable silence. When he stopped May didn't and crashed into his back.

"You have a small attention span don't you?" He asked looking back her.

"No! I'm actually a good student and listener."

"I didn't say anything about being a good student and listener." May rolled her eyes.

"So exactly where are we?" She asked.

"Look for yourself." He said stepping aside.

May looked out to see the most beautiful and serene place she ever saw. They were on top of a small hill over looking a crystal clear lake that had wild flowers scattered about. May smiled then turned to Drew.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Well I was wandering around at the beginning of the year and I came across it." He stated acting nonchalant.

"It's so beautiful. Did you show this to anybody else?"

"No."

"So what makes me so different?" She asked smirking.

"Dunno, just felt like showing it to you I guess."

"Well I think that's very sweet." May sat down and Drew did the same. The both sat in yet another comfortable silence looking out onto the tranquil scene in front of them.

"So what's your home planet like?" May asked out of the blue.

"Boring."

"How can you say that!? You live in a magical relm with magical creatures and you're a Prince; how can you say it's boring?"

"Let me put it this way, being royal ain't as exciting as you make it sound. Before I got to Blue fountain I had absolutely no friends that were real at least, my mother being the remarried queen she is barely had time for me and when you're home schooled until college it isn't exactly fun to learn."

"Wow….you had no friends? That so sad, but if it makes you feel any better I really didn't have any friends on earth but I did have my family."

"Well I didn't even have that."

"Well it looks like we both don't really have anyone there for us considering the fact my birth mother disappeared and I don't even know if I had a father."

"You never told me your mother disappeared."

"Well she did. Right after I was born supposedly. Ms. Faragonda claims that she sent me to earth for a reason but I can't help but wonder what that reason is or if it has to do with the dragon's flame."

"I'm pretty sure you weren't left there for no reason."

"This is coming from the boy who claimed I was just an orphan girl abandoned on earth."

"Well that was before, I changed my mind."

"You make no sense."

"Of course I do you're just too dumb to understand."

"And I was actually beginning to believe you were nice." She muttered rolling her eyes. Right then a rose fell in her lap. She looked up to see that he had gotten up.

"I have my moments." He said putting out his hand to her and helping her up.

The sun was nearly set signaling that it was late so they began to head back to Galfia.

May looked at the third Forever rose that he had given her and she couldn't help but wonder.

"Why do you always give me one of these roses every time we meet up?" She asked as they came up to her dorm.

"Cause I can." He said with a flick of his hair. She pouted at the short response that really wasn't a good explanation.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She turned towards the door and was about to enter her dorm when he stopped her.

"You said you were curious to why your mother sent you away; why don't you go to Spar and see if anything can bring the puzzle together." He stated. May thought about it then smiled warmly.

"That's a brilliant idea Drew! Thank you!" She exclaimed happily. She looked at him for a what seemed like a year and in a split second she gave him a short, tender three second kiss, but it didn't matter how long it was cause she still kissed him and she was still in shock. Realizing what she just did she blushed a deep crimson and he did as well. She looked away from his eyes then turned to the door of her dorm. "Thanksfortheideaseeya!" (Thanks for the idea, see ya) She said quickly before running straight to her room.

Drew stared after her for about five minutes while he went over what just happened. He then smirked and left. "That girl is a mystery….'

Oh that was so cute!

May: Rolyn! You're back!

Me: Yeah at the rave my sister danced so much she passed out! I had to help carry her to the car! (This seriously happened but yesterday)

Drew: That's what you get.

Me: Drew I've had enough of the attitude! Stop trying to show off for May!

May: Wha?

Drew: Nothing! (blushing)

Me: Hehe, please review for the sake of humanity!


	14. Planning an Adventure

Party time people!

May: Really!?

Me: No.

May: Aw man!

Me: we can have a party after I finish this Chapter.

Drew: Goody! (Sarcasm)

Me: You know if this story wasn't rated K+ I would so kick your butt!

Drew: Uhh…okay….well rolyn doesn't own Pokemon or Winx.

**Planning an Adveture to Sparx**

May ran into her room and quickly shut the door with an intense blush overwhelming her. 'I can't believe I just did that!' she thought as she ran past her friends who were smirking at her.

"Hey May, how'd the date go?" Zoey asked

"Um….fine." She said nervously while fiddling with her rose.

"Only fine nothing _interesting_ happened?"

"No!"

"I can't keep it in! I can't believe you kissed Drew!" Dawn exclaimed

"How'd you know that?"

"We were spying you from the window." Misty said

"What!?"

"It was Roanne's idea."

"No it was Brianna's" Roanne said

"No it was Zoey's." Brianna said

"No it was Dawn's." Zoey said

"No it was Lockette's." Dawn said

"Glaceon said it would be funny." Lockette said

Glaceon just shrugged and went to sleep. May glared at all of them and sat on her bed. She felt really confused now and it was frustrating her.

"I don't even know why I did that! It's like I wasn't in control."

"Maybe you need a heart reading." Dawn suggested.

"A what?"

"A heart reading, it's a spell to see what your heart say's; it's like a love test if it says Drew's name on the list of people you care for and/or love then you have feelings for him." Zoey said

"I used that spell on Misty once while she was sleeping and I figured out she liked Ash." Roanne said.

"HEY!" Misty yelled.

"So may do you wanna try it?" Zoey asked.

"I guess so."

Zoey put her hand to May's heart and a little computer chip came out. (Creepy, yes I know) She put the chip in her laptop and motioned for May to come over.

"Hey my name is on there!" Dawn said.

"Of course I always love my friends but why are some names in pink and others are in red?"

"Pink means platonic love and red means romantic love now all I have to do is look for the most recent entries….there it is!"

Right at the bottom of the list was in fact Drew's name in red.

"See May you love the guy." Brianna said.

"But how can I; that part I don't understand."

"The heart has its mysteries, and sometimes those mysteries can puzzle you to a high extent but you have to stop trying to figure it out and go for it." Lockette said

"Wow that was deep." Misty said

"I'm a deep Pixie."

"Okay off the subject of that I'm in love, I have a little adventure that I need to carry out and you guy's are gonna help me." May said

"Sure, but what is this adventure?" Zoey asked closing her laptop.

"Girl's we are going to the planet Sparx. My home."

**Next day!**

"So that's what I was thinking Ms. F." May said

The six of them were currently in Ms. Faragonda's office telling her their plan to go to Sparx to help May figure out the things that didn't seem to clear to her.

"That's fine with me but I have two conditions only you and two others can go May, and I want three Blue fountain students to accompany you."

"Well I'll stay here and help out from the school main frame." Zoey said "And I could get Tracey to help me."

"I'll stay too." Misty said.

"Me too." Brianna said

"So I guess it's gonna be me, Dawn and Roanne."

"And which Blue fountain boy's are you taking?"

"Paul!" Dawn said immediately getting weird looks from everyone

"Uh…sure and Drew and John."

"Fine, I'll call Head Master Saladin" Ms. F

"That's her boyfriend." Dawn whispered a bit too loud.

"What was that Dawn?"

"Nothing Ms. F." She said as sweetly as possible.

"Okay girls you are dismissed."

All six of them scurried out their head masters office and went straight to class considering it was only Tuesday.

**Blue Fountain**

"Hey guys, Paul, John and Drew are needed in the head masters office." Tracey said

"Oh great Paul what did you do!?" John exclaimed

"Nothing you idiot."

"C'mon lets just go." Drew said

The three of them made their way to their head master's office and entered without knock. (Rude punks!)

"You needed to see us Mr. Saladin." Drew said bowing.

"Yes, you three have been chosen to go on you first mission."

"Whoa, no way." John muttered.

"You will be required to join three Galfia students to the planet Sparx."

"Why? They have powers they can handle themselves." Paul sneered

"We are not exactly sure about what could be on that planet only me and Ms.Faragonda actually know where it is. Other than that, that planet is a mystery."

"Of course you and your girlfriend would know."

"What was that Paul?"

"Nothing Master."

"And exactly who are we accompanying on this mission?" Drew asked already having a clue of one of them.

"Princess Dawn of Solaria, Princess Roanne of Melody and Princess May of Sparx itself."

'Big surprise…' Drew thought

"This mission will take place in two day's on Wednesday; I want you three prepared before then am I clear?"

"Yes Master." They said in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Next chappie is gonna be their trip to sparx and the witches plans go into action!

May: Yay!

Drew: Review please

Me; Yeah if you do I'll torture Drew!

Drew: What!? Never mind do not review!

May: Don't listen to him Review pweez!


	15. Crash Landings

Here I am again with a new chappie can I get a witness?!

May: Amen sista!

Drew: Oh Jesus spare me.

May: Amen brotha!

Drew: Don't ever refer to me as that ever again!

Me: Okay Drewsy-poo!

May: Aww! Drewsy-poo! Rolyn no own pokemon or winx!

Drew: Thank God.

Me&May: Amen brotha Drewsy-poo!!!!!

**Crash Landings**

Wednesday came along and that meant the moment May would have to embark on her journey to Sparx with her friends. Ms. Faragonda thought it was best if they took a Blue fountain hover craft the way there. Paul looked at the map that was provided for them and frowned.

"This planet is nearly on the edge of the universe!" He exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up and drive!" John retorted.

"Ms. F said it would take up to two days to get there without problems." May said brushing Lockette's hair. The six of them were currently on there way to the far off planet.

"This is going to be the worst two day's of my life." Paul moaned.

"Look on the bright side; you'll be here with me." Dawn stated sitting next to him.

"I repeat: this will be the worst two day's of my life." Dawn pouted and slumped in her seat.

"That wasn't very nice Paul." May said.

"Who asked you?"

"Hey leave May alone." Drew said.

"Yeah, defend your girlfriend." Both Drew and May blushed a tinge of scarlet.

"She's not my girlfriend." He muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey guys why don't we just think of this as a college road trip!" Roanne suggested.

"Oh drop the enthusiasm!" Paul yelled.

"Jeez Paul you have attitude problems." John muttered.

"Yeah and Ash is dense but I never mention it to him!"

"Okay! Next person who yells or has an attitude is gonna deal with me!" Mat yelled creating fire balls in her hands. "This mission is important and if we're gonna do it together we're gonna get along!"

"She's right." Drew muttered

"Look now he's agreeing with her-OW!" Paul looked at whoever just punched him to notice it was Drew.

**5 Hours later**

"Okay I think we're lost." Paul muttered.

"How?" drew asked.

"Well we've passed those mountains six times."

"You dumb idiot!"

"What this map is complicated!"

John began to make cutting motions like he had a knife in his hand which caught everyone's attention.

"Um sweetie, what exactly are you doing?" Roanne asked him.

"Cutting the tension with a knife." Drew slapped his hands making him stop.

Now you're just being stupid." He said. "Now exactly how are we going to get to Sparx if our so called driver can't read a map?"

"Lockette can help! She's the pixie of direction." May said happily.

"Why didn't you suggest that four hours ago when we first got lost?" Paul sneered

"I didn't know we were lost until now." She said with a shrug.

Lockette flew over to where Paul was commanding the controls and began to focus on where this far off planet was. May sat in her seat with her tiara in her hands. She fiddled with it and began to think. She really didn't know what to expect once they reached Sparx. She wondered if it was as high tech as the rest of Magix, if its people all shared the ability to control fire or if her mother was there.

"What's up you look a little zoned out." Drew said making her snap back to reality. She shook her head and looked down at the tiara.

"Nothings up, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you're tense and fidgety and you're nervous."

"Am I that obvious?" She laughed.

"Yes you are. So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just not sure what to expect once we get there."

"That's it? You need to calm down and relax."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Um yeah….Drew about the other night I-"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I'm sorry about the whole….kiss thing." She muttered looking at her shoes while the heat rushed to her face.

"You have no reason to be sorry." May looked up at him to see that he was smiling softly. That's right it was a genuine smile. May smiled too and blushed deeper.

**Witches**

"It is clear to me that that May girl is heading to her home planet." Hayline said to her two friends.

"So?" Darline snapped

"Well if we want that dragon flame we have to reel her in."

"How?" Marline asked

"We're gonna take a little trip to Galfia and get a few friends to join us for a little party."

"Oh, who'd you have in mind?"

"How bout the whole school."

"But their head master is like one of the strongest Fairies in all of Magix." Darline stated

"We'll just have to come up with a strong spell. I found a containment spell that will keep those Galfia dorks out of our way."

"And what about the blue fountain dorks?" Marline asked.

"Pfft, those losers don't even have magic all the have is battle skills and computer crap."

"So then when we have Galfia…."

"We'll make a trade; her friends and beloved school for the dragon's flame."

"Brilliant."

**Back with May**

It became late so they all went to sleep expecting to reach Sparx at noon tomorrow. May rolled around in her sleep as she had a dream.

**May's Dream…..**

"May! Wake up!"

May opened her eyes to see Dalphina standing in front of her smiling. Behind her were all the students from Dark Tower, Galfia and Blue fountain.

"Mom?"

"You did it may…"

"What did I do?"

"What nobody else could."

"What?"

Dalphina stepped aside and let May's friends come up to her.

"You did it." Dawn whispered giving her a hug.

"We're proud of you." Drew said before giving her an innocent kiss.

'What did I do…?'

May woke up to the sound of beeping. She looked at the controls of the hover craft that was set on auto pilot to see that a light was blinking and it read 'DANGER'. May's eyes widened and all of a sudden she felt a falling feeling.

"PAUL!!!" She yelled waking everyone up.

Both Paul and Lockette went to the controls and that falling feeling began to get stronger. May saw the communicator turn on and Tracey and Zoey popped up on the screen.

"Guy's is everything alright? The alarm went off." Zoey said.

"No, we have a HUGE problem!" Paul yelled

"What's goin on?" Drew asked

"Well in about 10 seconds we're gonna impact on the face of a planet!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!!!!!!" Everyone screamed in unison

"Time to scream!" Dawn said.

All three girls nodded in agreement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That's when everything went black.

OMG a cliffy?! What happened to them!?

May: Are we dead?!

Drew: No, if we were then it would be the end of the story.

Me: yeah and I'm not finished torturing Drew!

Drew: I hate my life.

Me: That's the spirit! Now pweez review!


	16. Its 1,000 ft Tall!

Chappie #16 is here!

Puma: Goody!!!!!!

Me: I know isn't it great!

Puma: Yeah! Well Rolyn does not own Pokemon or winx!

May: HI!

Me: Where did she come from?

Puma: Shrug's

**It's 1,000 Ft Tall!**

May stood up and felt around in the darkness, trying to find an emergency light or something.

"Hey!" Dawn squealed

"Sorry." May muttered after she found the emergency light and turned it on to notice that the hover craft was upside down.

"How did this happen?" John asked rubbing his head.

"I'm guessing this planet has a magnetic force and pulled us down." Paul stated trying to get the controls to work.

"Great! Now how are we gonna get to Sparx?" May asked falling to her knees.

"May, this is Sparx." Lockette said flying to her shoulder.

"What!?"

"We made it without killing ourselves! Misty owes me ten bucks!" Roanne said

"You bet on our lives!?" Drew exclaimed.

"Uh…..maybe?"

"C'mon we have to get out of here." May said unlatching the door. As soon as she did she was hit by a freezing cold wind making her shiver.

They all got out and Gasped at what they saw. The entire planet looked to be covered by snow and ice. They winds whipped past them making all of them shiver considering they weren't dressed for such cold.

"Wow this planet is really cold to be called Sparx the fire planet." Paul stated bluntly.

"This can't be it." May said in shock.

"May, I'm positive all my powers say that this is Sparx."

"This isn't Sparx! It's Antarctica!"

Everyone looked at May as if she was crazy.

"Okay I have one question: What in Solaria's name is Antarctica!?" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone nodded not knowing what it was either.

"Oh, it's a continent on earth." May said.

"And she calls us nuts when she's talking about cont-whatever's" Paul muttered

"I think its earth stuff." Drew muttered back shrugging.

"Maybe we should explore a bit." Roanne suggested.

"Good idea at least we won't freeze to death faster if we're moving." Paul muttered once again as they started to walk across the frozen tundra.

**Galfia**

"We lost contact with them." Zoey stated

"Ha they're probably dead! Roanne owes me ten bucks!" Misty exclaimed

"Two things: A, how could you bet on their lives!? And B, how are you supposed to get the ten dollars from her if she's dead!?" Brianna said angrily. Misty pouted and began to feel guilty.

"Are toy sure there's no way to reach them?" Brock asked.

"No they crashed on an unidentified planet." Tracey said.

Right then screams could be heard from outside the school. The six of them (Zoey Tracey Brock Brianna Ash Misty) went to the window to check out what happened to see that a dome shaped shield was over the entire. They all ran outside to the front of the school where they saw Ms.Faragonda and Mr. Saladin.

"Head Mistress what's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Three witches have put a barrier over Galfia and no amount of Pinx can destroy it. We're trapped in here."

"Mr. Saladin what about the other Blue Fountain students can't they help from the outside?" Ash asked.

"This is witch magic none of the students can handle this." He responded.

"But why are they trapping us?" Misty asked.

Ms. Faragonda's eyes widened with realization.

"They're keeping us hostage. We don't possibly have anything they want. May has it. They want the dragons flame." She said.

"They can't take it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, the only thing that can break this barrier is stronger magic and that's in the dragons flame."

"So May can save us without giving it up." Mr. Saladin stated

"I don't think so." Hayline said from outside the barrier. "Either May gives up thy flame or I'll freeze you to death." She said while creating an ice shard in her hand. "And my friends would love to help." She said pointing at Darline and Marline while smirking.

Zoey glanced at the others with a worried look, then she ran back to the school and the others followed.

"Zoey what if May didn't survive the crash?" Brianna asked in a worried tone.

"We have to pray to the guardians she did."

**Back With May….**

"How long have we been walking?" Dawn groaned.

"Since we left the hover craft, Five minutes." Paul grumbled getting annoyed

"My feet are killing me! Can we rest!?"

"I told you not to wear heels." Roanne said.

"Blah blah blah!" dawn yelled stomping in the snow.

Right then the ground began to rumble under their feet.

"Dawn what did you do!?" May yelled.

"Nothing!" dawn responded as the rumbling got stronger and grumbling noises filled the air. Suddenly the ground began to rise.

"RUN!" Roanne yelled as she started to sprint. They all ran off the rising ground and when they looked back at it they noticed that it wasn't exactly ground.

"Oh…" Roanne breathed

"My…" May said

"Gosh…"Lockette simpered

"What the h is that!!!!!!" John yelled.

Right in front of them was a giant snow monster. It had horrible dagger like teeth and evil glowing red eyes. Its fur was as white as snow and could easily be mistaken for it. Going down its back and tail were ice spikes and its claws were made of ice as well. It let out an enraged roar and looked at the six of them with hate for disturbing its slumber.

"What do we do!?" Paul asked/yelled

"Fight it, what else can we do except get killed or run away screaming like a baby." Drew stated reaching into his pocket for his sword thingy (Like the ones from Jimmy Neutron! They're not made of metal!)

"I vote for running away screaming like a baby." John said.

"Okay, we go to Blue fountain to train to be what?"

"Hero's and warriors."

"Exactly!

"Dude, that thing is 1,000 ft tall! We can't take that thing on."

"True, but a few Pinx girls can." Dawn stated smirking. "C'mon girls." May and Roanne nodded in agreement and they transformed.

"You sure you can handle this?" Drew asked.

"Of course but you guys can worry all you want." May said smiling; that's when the three of them took off.

"See this is why I hate Pinx! They always steal the action." Paul grumbled crossing his arms.

"That doesn't stop you from crushing on Dawn." John said with a smirk. Paul didn't respond he just blushed a bright crimson.

"Okay! So did we ever learn in battle class how to take on a 1,000 ft tall snow monster?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, so let's wing it!" Roanne said clapping her hands so that sound waves erupted from them and make the monster fall over.

"Alright Ro!" Dawn said but all of a sudden Roanne got frozen in a block of ice and fell to the ground.

"ROANNE!" They two friends yelled in unison. John's eyes widened and he ran over to the now frozen Roanne.

"Dawn…." May mumbled.

"We have to get rid of this guy first May before we can worry about her. She'll be okay." May nodded but still felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

All of a sudden a strong anger erupted in her and her eyes glowed red. In one swift movement a wave of fire came crashing from her control. The monster couldn't take the intense heat and melted. Once May was satisfied the wave of fire disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.

"Wow May…" Dawn breathed

"No time we have to help Roanne."

I can't believe I froze myself!

Puma: Me either….but it did add to the drama

May: My powers are awesome.

Me: Yeah, whatever.

May: Hey, where's Drew?

Drew: I was in the bathroom.

May: For the whole chapter!?

Drew: I really had to pee.

Me TMI!!!!! Pweez review my wonderful readers!


	17. HELP Authoress's Note

Ugh guess what!? I'm havin writers block! I haven't watched winx club in a long time and I was tryin to do the whole story by memory but I forgot what happened to them after they defeat the ice monster! Darn my forgetfulness! If you can help me out that would be a lot of help until then I'll be workin on my other story called **My Journey** Check it out and I hope that in your reviews you want to be in that story!

Much Love!


	18. The Palace of Sparx

Okay thanx to all my helpful reviews I figured out what to do next!

May: Yay!!!!!

Drew: Darn it.

May: Drew why do you have to be so negative?

Drew:……I have no clue.

Me: What else is new, well I don't own Pokemon or Winx.

May: Enjoy!

**The Palace of Sparx**

**Galfia**

"Zoey did you get anything yet?" Tracey asked looking at the computer she was currently working on.

"No, but I did figure out why that barrier is to strong."

"Why?" Ash asked coming up behind her.

"Cause that's not exactly witch magic, its sorcery."

"Sorcery? But isn't that type of magic extinct?" Brianna asked.

"By the looks of things, no. There was only one evil sorcerer that used this spell."

"Who? Maybe if we know it can help get rid of the barrier." Brock said.

"It say's here that this spell was created by the evil sorcerer Harley."

**Sparx….**

"Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo!!!!" (What do we do, what do we do, what do we do) John yelled.

"First you need to calm DOWN!" Drew yelled

"Dude, is your girlfriend frozen in a block of ice?!"

"No May's fine." Paul said smirking. Both May and Drew glared at him.

"I can't melt the ice with fire cause I might burn her, but Dawn can melt it with the sun." May said looking at Dawn.

"That's a perfect idea!" Dawn said lifting her scepter and then lowering it on the ice when it started to glow. In a matter of minutes Roanne was released from the ice.

"Roanne are you okay? Can you hear us?" May asked kneeling next to her friend.

"Ugh….n-note t-to s-self: s-stay away f-from i-ice f-for a y-year."

"Ro, you're okay!" John said giving her a hug and making her heat up.

"Y-Yea, I-I j-just h-had a n-nice i-ice n-nap." She said through chattering teeth.

"Well now that she's okay, what're we gonna do now?" Drew asked shoving his hands into his pocket.

"I say we keep looking around. Lockette, can you do me a favor and try to find anything other then snow?" May asked.

"Uh….sure!"

Lockette floated off of May's shoulder and began to concentrate. Soon out of nowhere a bright red arrow appeared and it was pointing north-east.

"That way! I sense something like a building." Lockette said taking her place on May's shoulder.

"Okay then lets go."

The six of them began to follow the glowing red arrow that Lockette had provided and after walking for a good ten minutes they had to walk up a snow bank. (Ooh how exciting!) When they reached the top of the snow bank they all gasped.

"No…" Roanne said

"Flippin…" Dawn said

"Way…." May said but she was obviously in the most shock.

**Galfia…**

"You know I wonder if Head Mistress Griffin knows what her three witch students are doing." Ms. Faragonda said while watch her many students take turns to try and break down the barrier. (Ms. Griffin is the head mistress at Dark Tower)

"I don't think Ms. Griffin would let any of her students do this. She probably doesn't even know what's happening." Mr. Saladin said crossing his arms.

"You're right, I've known Ms. Griffin for a long time and never has she permitted such behavior."

"Maybe you should give her call."

"No I'll wait a bit. Now all I'm worried about is May and the others. Zoey and Tracey still haven't given us an update on how they're doing."

"I'm sure they're fine in the meantime we have to worry about those three witches." Ms. Faragonda nodded in agreement.

**Sparx…**

"That's the palace of Sparx." Roanne said.

"It looks abandoned." Paul said. Once he said that Drew looked at May with a worried expression to how she was gonna handle this. First she figures out her fire planet is anything but and now she has to deal with the fact that she finds her true home and nobodies there.

"C'mon lets go." May said sliding down the snow bank and landing in the Palace court yard. Minus the tons of snow the palace was a beautiful building. It towered extremely high and you can tell that it once was a vibrant red but was dulled over time.

They entered the palace to see a huge room filled with old furniture and other things you find in palace. May examined every little thing think 'My mother touched that' or 'My father was there'. The walked into a huge gallery hall that had many paintings along the wall. What May saw the first one she smiled softly.

"That's my mother." She muttered remembering the women from her dreams. Next to Dalphina in the painting was a man with brunette hair and deep blue eyes.

"May that has to be your father." Dawn said putting a hand on May's shoulder. May nodded.

They moved onto the next picture and that picture caused a lump to form in May's throat. It was a painting of her parents laughing and in her mother's hands was a small infant with a mark on its hand. She couldn't hold back the silent tears that were now running down her cheek.

"May…are you okay?" Drew asked.

"Actually no, I'm not okay! I want to know what happened!"

Right then a ball of glowing reddish yellow light came up behind May. Her friends were the only ones to notice cause they were facing her. Dawn hid behind Paul as the glow began to get brighter. All of them looked pretty freaked out except May who really didn't know the glow was behind her transforming into a person that goes by the name Queen Dalphina.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you just saw the ghost of my mom." May snapped.

"That's cause we did!" Roanne said turning May around.

"Mom?"

"Hello May…"

Ooh another cliffy!

May: So Dalphina's a ghost?

Me: You have to wait till the next chapter before I explain.

Drew: I can't wait.

Me: If that was sarcasm I'll kill you.

Drew: It wasn't

Me that's what I thought! Now Review pweez! Much Love ;)


	19. A History Lesson:The Fall of Sparx

Chappie #19…well its 17 not including the notes I put up. Oh and figured out something Dalphina is supposed to be May's sister…..my bad and since I am way to lazy to fix that tiny mistake just go along with it!

May: Well let us begin!

Drew: Whatever, Rplyn-Ro-Roserade does not own Pokemon or winx.

**A History Lesson: The Fall of Sparx**

"Mom?" May asked looking at the red haired women in her pure white eyes.

"Good to see you again Ember." Dalphina said bowing to her.

"Who's Ember?" Paul Muttered. Roanne stepped on his foot then shot him an icy glare telling him to be quiet.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"Well May I think it would be best if you knew what happened here."

May glanced back at her friends who smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled as well and nodded for her mother to continue. Dalphina nodded as well and pointed to a mirror that soon had a scene in it, like a flashback. The scene was of people running and some screaming. Hovering above of them was what seemed to be a sorcerer. Her was dressed in mostly green and had long purple hair. (Guess who?)

"May, a few days after you were born you were chosen to be the guardian of the dragons flame. As you know that power is one of the few intense powers capable of enslaving the relm, well one man wanted that power his name was sorcerer Harley."

"Hey they taught us about him in Magix evil villain's identification studies." Dawn said.

"Yes well when May was a baby he came for that power due to the fact you were an infant and it would be easy to apprehend."

The mirror's scene changed to May's parents holding a baby who was May, then her father opened a portal and sent May through it.

"We had no choice but to send you away from the wrath of evil we were not sure where we sent you so it wouldn't be easy to find but we did for the safety of the dragons flame and for the safety of your life."

"So what happened here!? Why is this place a frozen tundra?"

"None of us were a match for Harley's power. He made your father vanish and he condemned me to never use magic or to obtain a physical form ever again. He destroyed this once lively planet to be an inhabitable snow wasteland. But before he could do away with the planet completely the elders sent him to an eternal ice sleep so he may suffer the fate of our planet."

"So everyone's gone?" Roanne asked. Dalphina nodded. May held her head in disbelief and shook away the thought.

"I can't be the last one." She said choking back tears.

"May, I know you can surpass this you will always be loved by your people and your family. Stay strong." Dalphina said stroking the young girl's cheek before completely disappearing all together. May looked up and held back tears. She turned to her friends and smiled in a bittersweet way.

"Well I guess this trip wasn't as meaningless as I thought. I found out what I needed to know just to have my hopes of finding my real family shattered." May said bitterly.

"Oh May this trip was much more than that." Roanne began. "Nobody said the truth wouldn't hurt. I know how it feels to loose someone, my mother pasted a while back and my father left and I didn't want to believe that all the pain I felt was real but the truth always holds its good points and bad ones and its true you're the last one, but you wanna know what else is true…You have loving friends that will always be there for you and you are gonna stay loved."

"Oh this is a group hug moment!" Dawn squealed on the verge of tears. The boys grumbled and crossed their arms as if to refuse. "I said…GROUP HUG! _NOW!!!!!!!_"

And with that the six of them hugged some enjoying the sweet moment more than others.

**Galfia**

"I did it!" Zoey exclaimed. "Guys c'mere I found them and if I use the school satellite I can get the hover craft to work by signal."

"But Zoey there's no detection of them in the hover craft." Tracey said.

"True but Dawn is bound to have her cell with her so I'll tap into her phones frequency."

"Oh great." Misty muttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"They're still alive I have to give Roanne her money."

"Misty, I really feel annoyed by how inconsiderate you are! We are trapped by three witches and our best friends are probably lost on a distant planet! How can you still be hung up on money!?" Brianna said angrily. Misty shrugged and walked out the room with Ash trailing behind her.

"Ash, is she right am I inconsiderate?" Misty asked heaving a large sigh.

"Well to be honest the whole money thing was kinda inconsiderate but other than that Misty you're the most considerate, sweetest, kindest, prettiest-I should shut up now."

"You know for a dense idiot you're the most wonderful guy I know ash." She said as a small tint of Scarlet covered her cheeks, and in being the spontaneous girl she is she kissed him gently on the cheek before running back into the room where the others were. Ash stared after her in shock before smiling and following her.

**Sparx…**

"So, not wanting to the ruin this oh so sweet moment I have one question, how in the elders names are we gonna get back to Galfia?" Paul asked.

"That's a good question, the hover craft isn't exactly in the best condition." Drew said shoving his hands into his pockets. "How are we supposed to go anywhere if the only two techno-wiz's are all the way on the other side of the relm.

Right then Dawn's cell phone rang an interesting ring tone that sounded sorta like the theme song for pokemon battle frontier.

"Hey I didn't know I get reception out here!" She said removing the phone from her pocket.

"Just answer it!" John said. Dawn did as she was told.

"Hello Princess of Solaria here" Everyone rolled their eyes. "Who's this…..ZOEY!!!!!!?????"

"ZOEY!!!!!??????"

Sorry if that chappie was a little short I'm just sick right now and all I wanna do is sleep.

Drew: Lazy…

Me: Hey! You try and concentrate when you cough every five seconds and you have a pounding headache!

May: Please Review!


	20. Hope

Ch 20!!!!!!

May: 17 not counting the notes.

Me: You ruined the moment!

Drew: Your moment of insanity?

Me: Yes! How'd you know!?

Drew: Lucky guess….

May: Oh goodness….well Rolyn-Ro-Roserade doesn't own Pokemon or winx

Me: I wish I did!

Drew: Emphasis on _WISH_

**Hope**

"Oh my gosh Zoey! I can't believe you were able to reach us!" May exclaimed snatching the phone from Dawn.

"I have my ways." She said from the other end of the line. "So everyone's okay? Did you reach Sparx?"

"Yes and yes."

"That's good for you, I wish I could tell you everything's fine over here but we're in a bit of a crisis."

"Why what's up?" Roanne asked taking the phone.

"Well the trix trio cast a spell so that we're all trapped in the school. They want the dragons flame and if they don't get it they're gonna kill us."

"Are you serious!?" John asked out of pure shock."

"Would I kid about this!?"

"Zoey, is head master there?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Saladin is trapped here too, we asked him to try and get the other blue fountain students to help but those witches would get them before they could even attempt to help and this trap is sorcery, no one at your school can handle that. May's our last hope now; she's the only one that can actually defeat sorcery."

"What if they get the flame?"

"Well then they'll have sorcery and enough power to enslave the relm."

"This is just great." Paul muttered.

"You guy's gotta get back here a-s-a-p! I know the hover craft crashed but I was able to get it to work from here."

"Zoey you rock!" May said happily. "So what kind of sorcery are we talking bout?"

"The Sorcery of the evil infamous Harley." May grit her teeth at that name.

"Gives me all better reason to be angry. We're on our way Zoey."

"Thanks Mat and good luck."

May closed the phone and handed it back to Dawn. She glanced at her friends and smiled happily.

"Looks like we have another mission." She said

"It better be a good one, cause this one sucked!" Paul said.

"Trust me it's not everyday you get the chance to save your universe from certain destruction." Dawn said.

The six of them went back the way they came with Dawn whining about how her hells were killing her. After they walked for a while the hover craft came into view and it wasn't upside down anymore. (Thank you Zoey). It was fully functional as Zoey said and with Lockette guiding the way it would only take half the time it took to get there to get back home….and Paul was speeding like sponegbob in boating school.

It didn't exactly take two days like before more like two hours (Its Magic!!!!!) They didn't exactly land right in front of the school out in the open; that would give the witches a chance to kill them. As soon as they saw Galfia with a huge purple dome over it they didn't seem too surprised but still….

"So exactly what are we gonna do?" Roanne asked.

"Well it's more of what is May gonna do cause if we try to do anything odds are we're gonna get killed." Paul stated a-matter-of-factly.

"He's got a point." Drew said. "Basically it's all up to May."

"Thanks for the back up." May said sarcastically. "But I'm still gonna need a distraction while I take out the barrier."

"I'll do it! I'm more than just a pretty face." Dawn said smirking at Paul who rolled his eyes.

"Dawn do you know exactly what your doing?! That's sorcery they got and it's like level 120! We're freshman we're only like level 2 fairies." Roanne said.

"Actually I'm level 4 I got held back, remember?"

"Big difference! If you're going then I'm gonna go too."

"If Roanne's going then so am I." John said taking her hand.

"I can't let John die so I'll go too." Paul said crossing his arms.

"And since all five of you will are gonna die without me, I'm helping to." Drew said. (Like he had a choice!)

"You guys are the best!" May said. "Well I guess this is it."

**Inside The school….**

"The scanner says they're just outside the school." Tracey said looking away from the computer screen.

"Thank the guardians. We just have to hope May pulls through this." Zoey said.

"There's nothing we can do?" Brianna asked.

"Not really. No magic can get in or out of this barrier."

"Hey shouldn't we tell Ms. F about all this?" Misty suggested.

"That would be smart." Brock said.

The six of them went outside to see Ms. Faragonda looking outside the barrier with a worried face. It looked as if the three witches were fighting someone.

"Ms. Faragonda, what's going on?" Brianna asked.

"Dawn and the others that were with May are going against the witches."

"What?! Are they that dumber than me? They could get killed!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, where's May?" Zoey asked. Right then she noticed something. "They're acting as a distraction!"

"I'm guessing so May can get rid of the Barrier." Tracey said.

"Let's just hope the witches don't catch on." Mr. Saladin said.

Basically that's all we can do. Hope."


	21. May & Hayline: One on One

I'm getting close to the end! This is the second to last chapter! Tell me if I should make a sequel

Drew: Really?

Me: You don't want it to end Drew?

Drew: Well….

May: He likes it!

Me: Aww, this is group hug moment!

Drew: Uh….maybe later, Rolyn-Ro-Roserade does not own Pokemon or winx.

**May and Hayline: One on One**

May punched the barrier with one hand that was a flame. A small crack appeared but she had been punching that spot for at least half an hour. She panted and struck another blow before letting out a frustrated sigh. She was currently in the back of the school while the others were in the front. She hoped that her friends were alright. She cared for them all so much….even Paul. She loved them all like the family they were to her; well one she didn't see as a friend or a family member, he was more of a romantic interest. 'Drew…'

She didn't want to let the people she cared about down. She didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't want him to get hurt. She loved him, a lot.

"I have to do this." She whispered to herself as she struck more rapid blows to the barrier. "I love him to much to let him down…."

**Front of the School….**

"Where is she?!" Hayline yelled as she shot ice shards at Drew.

"Like I'm gonna tell." He yelled back while dodging the sharp ice.

"I want that dragons flame now tell me where May is!" Hayline was beyond angry now and was now annoyed that none of them would tell them where May was. (She's pretty dumb not to know that May was actually behind the school)

Dawn and Roanne decided they would take on Marline while John and Paul took Darline leaving Drew to the ice princess. Hayline was the most bloodthirsty and violent out of the trix trio and she wouldn't stop at anything to get what she wanted. She wasn't going to let a "Water fountain dork get in the way of her so called destiny as ruler over this relm.

, but Drew was more trouble then he's worth. He wouldn't give up now. He believed in May; he loved her. No matter how many times he would try to convince himself otherwise, the cold truth was that he loved her.

**May….**

She hit the barrier angrily noticing she really wasn't progressing. She prayed that her friends would hold up; because this was gonna take some time. May stood at a distance and faced her palms toward the dark shield. 'Please work…' she though desperately as fire began to pour out of her hands. She kept this up for a while until something exploded. May was thrown back and hoped it was the barrier that exploded but the smoke cleared to reveal not even a scratch, just the same small crack she had made. She grit her teeth and screamed.

"What am I doing wrong!!!!?"

**Front of the School…. (Like five minutes before)**

"I'm getting sick of this!" Hayline yelled. She turned to her two friends and smiled evilly. "No more fun and games."

All three girls chanted a spell, the exact spell that trapped the school and would soon trap May's friends. Another purple barrier was created around them.

"Oh crap…" Roanne muttered.

"Well this is just great! Now we're trapped!" Paul yelled angrily as he kicked the barrier.

"We can't but May anymore time…" Dawn mumbled

Right then an explosion was visible from behind the school building followed by a girl's distressed scream. Hayline smirked and realized who that scream belonged to.

"Looks like I found what I wanted…" She muttered with her evil smirk plastered on her face. "Leave the fire brat to me." She sneered flying towards the back of the school. Drew's eyes widened in horror.

"May…"

**!May!**

May fires flame after flame at the barrier and still got no results. Zoey said only the dragons flame could get rid of the shield but May was beginning to dought that.

"This is impossible."

"Oh giving up so soon?" a voice dripping with venom mused. May looked up to see Hayline smirking at her. "I think you know what I want. Sorry your stupid boyfriend and the other losers weren't able to succeed with your little plan, but I have to give you credit for the sad attempt. Now if you wanna see all your loved ones alive I suggest you hand over the flame willingly.

"Over my dead body!" May sneered

"That can be arranged!" Hayline growled shooting ice at her but May dodged easily and shot back with her own fire.

Hayline gave her a deadly glare and conjured up a sword made of ice. May created one similar but with fire. And so they went at it.

"I really hope May is okay." Dawn sighed as she hugged herself.

"I dought it, she's a goner." Paul said dryly.

"Don't say that!" Drew yelled punching him on the arm.

"I agree with Drew!" Dawn said doing the same to the other arm. "You are impossible! I can't believe how much of a jerk you can be….and I can't believe I still love you despite all that." Dawn said muttering the last part.

"Huh?"

"She said she loves you! Gosh some boys are like minus tens!" Roanne exclaimed. (Minus ten means that's how many brain cells you loose per second)

"Hey!" John yelled.

"I said some boys not all."

"Okay."

May was panting really hard and her clothes were now tattered and dirty. Hayline was much more than she looked even without the help of sorcery she would be quite the opponent. Imagine if she had a power house such as the dragons flame. May kept going no matter how much her body was objecting. She had to keep going.

"You have a lot of courage for a fairy, but that's just it; you're just an incompetent fairy and I don't show mercy for people who are below me!!!" Hayline yelled shooting ice at her and encasing her whole body except her hand with the mark of the dragons flame. Hayline smirked at the frozen girl and smirked. "Better luck never Galfia dork." She hissed as she reached out to drain the power of the flame from her hand but right then May's eyes snapped open. Glowing with the intensity of a raging fire her unexposed hand clutched into a fist.

Hayline took a step back as the ice May was trapped in began to glow; without warning the ice shattered to reveal that May was completely on fire. Behind her was a huge dragon made completely out of fire. May sat on the dragons head and with a flick of her wrist the dragon lunged at Hayline who passed out from the intense pain. May jumped off the dragons head and stood next to her limp body.

"Never mess with me." May said harshly before turning to the dragon. It bowed its head to her and then disappeared into her hand. May smiled and flew to the front of the building to see her friends trapped in a barrier.

"May!" Dawn said happily. May smiled and with one strike she broke through the barrier. Before she knew it her two best friends had grabbed her in a hug.

"We're so glad your okay." Roanne said looking into her friends….er glowing red eyes. May's smiled softened and before anyone could say anything she passed out.

Yay! May won

May: Yay!...but I passed out

Drew: So?

Me: Hehehe review pweeeeeeez


	22. Aftermath: A Successful Victory

Wah! This is the last Chappie!

May: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drew:…….

Me I know! I feel your pain but we'll be together again when I write the sequel!

Drew: (Mumbles) darn it!

Me: Well, why don't you two do the disclaimer together for the last time for this story.

May & Drew: Rolyn-Ro-Roserade does not own pokemon or winx

Me: ENJOY! Oh and I forgot to mention, in the last chappie May got rid of the barrier around the school!

**Aftermath: A Successful Victory**

May was now lying on the cold hard ground. She was knocked out cold that much she knew. In the silence of her mind she slept unconscious from her strong release of power. But one thing made May happy, she did what she wanted to do; she saved her loved ones and she was now a heroine to the relm of Magix, Her relm.

"May! Wake up!"

May's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see her mother and all the students from all three college boarding schools. (Dark Tower, Blue Fountain and Galfia of course!)

"Mom?" May questioned in a raspy voice.

"You did it May…."

"What did I do?"

"What nobody else could."

"What?"

Dalphina then disappeared and May was attack into a strong bear hug. She knew who that hug belonged to as well. Her friends stood behind her hug attacker and smiled.

"You did it!" Dawn said releasing May from the hug. May smiled softly as her friend helped her up.

"We're all proud of you." Drew said softly before giving her a short gentle kiss. Her five Pinx friends smirked and she blushed a light scarlet. Ms. Faragonda then stepped towards her with two other people with her that May guess where Mr. Saladin and Ms. Griffin.

"May, what you did today was something no other has ever done for us." Ms. F began

"You showed a strong front and great bravery." Mr. S added.

"Magix is eternally in your debt." Ms. G said

"Thank you….but what happened to the witches?" May asked.

"They have been banished to the anti Magic relm where they won't be able to bother any of us anymore. I'm highly ashamed that it was three of my students." Ms. G said with a slight frown.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I think today is worthy of a little celebration don't you?" Ms. F said with a grin. The other two principals nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Party at Galfia!" Ash exclaimed. Soon enough all the student began to cheer like crazy.

"I'm handling the music!" Roanne said grinning.

**That Evening…..**

"Wow, how'd they decorate the entire school in a matter of hours?" Paul asked.

"Pinx power! Fear it!" Misty said grinning evilly.

"Oh May we are so glad you pulled through for us." Brianna said sweetly.

"Well you guys are the only reason I did pull through…" May said smiling

"Aww, we're one happy pinx family!" Dawn said

"No, we're more of a club." Zoey said

"Pinx club….I like it!" May said happily. Roanne then popped out of nowhere and grinned.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna need help on the next song care to help?" Roanne asked smirking. All six of them nodded and ran to the stage. "Okay people! This song goes out to all of my girls!"

_All: Oh me and my girls_

_In our own world_

_Havin a good time_

_Oh me and my girls_

_That's how it works _

_That's how we like it_

_Oh hangin with my friends_

_Here we go again_

_One more time, yea_

_Oh me and my girls_

_In our own world_

_That's the way we like it_

_May: Just me and my girls_

_Havin fun_

_Just me and my girls_

_Time to party everyone_

_All: Oh me and my girls_

_In our own world_

_Havin a good time_

_Oh me and my girls_

_That's how it works _

_That's how we like it_

_Oh hangin with my friends_

_Here we go again_

_One more time, yea_

_Oh me and my girls_

_In our own world_

_That's the way we like it_

_Just me and my girls_

_Roanne: Chillin wit my crew_

_That's the way we do_

_Feelin alright_

_All my girls with me myself and I_

_Jammin our own song_

_Everybody sing along_

_We do it our way_

_Cause that's the way we play_

_All: Me and my girls in our own world  
havin' a good time just me and my girls   
takin' over your world  
we're havin' a good time  
and doin' what we like  
thats the way we like it  
hangin' out with our friends here we go again  
one more time... are you ready for this   
we're doin' our own thing  
thats how we fit in  
me and my girls in our own world _

_That's the way we like it….._

"So this is the official pinx club?" Misty asked as all of them except Roanne jumped off stage.

"Course and as an official member of the Pinx club you have to dedicate to the FFL rule." Dawn said.

"What's that?" Brianna asked.

"Friends for life." They all smiled at the idea and gathered in a group hug.

"I don't mean to break up such a good moment." Someone said catching the group's attention. They separated to see Drew standing there. "May can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure…" She said glancing nervously at her friends who were all smiling for an unknown reason. Drew led her away and Roanne noticed this from the stage and began to look for the back music of a specific song.

"So, what's up?" May asked.

"Here." He said handing her _another_ forever rose.

"Is this to congratulate me on the whole saving the relm thing?" (Dense!)

"That's half the reason."

"Oh…so what's the other reason?" Drew smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed an intense blush. Before anything else could be said their lips connected in a sweet kiss. This caught May off guard making her tense but she soon relaxed and returned the kiss. Drew's tongue begged for entrance to her mouth and without hesitation she opened her mouth letting their tongue's play with each other but all good things have to end….They separated for air and May smiled softly.

"The other reason is that like that rose my love for you will last forever."

May's smiled grew and she tackled him into a hug giggling.

"I love you too." She said quietly before kissing him again.

"Ahem?" They both separated and saw all of their friends staring at them. "Well excuse me." Zoey said crossing her arms. Brianna began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm so gonna tell Ms. Faragonda!" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay so why exactly are you here?" Drew asked.

"Well Roanne said she had a son she wanted to sing and she wanted you guys to hear it." John explained

"Okay, let's go."

Once Roanne noticed that all of her friends were back she smiled and took hold of a mic.

"This goes out to a certain Princess of Sparx and I'm guessin her new boyfriend." She said before the music began. She then began to sing.

_Ooo-ooo_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life so divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_So this is love_

_This is love _

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's as clear as can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's as clear as can be_

_So this is love_

_This is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is love…._

May smiled at Drew and kissed him on the cheek before lacing their fingers together.

May: Aww it ended with such a sweet song!

Me: I know, hey where did Drew go?

May: Yeah…..DREW!!!!!! 

Drew: I'm right here!

Me: Where were you?

Drew: Puking, I read the kissing scene.

Me: Oh please you loved it!

Drew: (mutter) I (mutter) did.

May: Wha?

Drew: NOTHING!

Me: SHUTUP!

May: SHUT CAN'T GO UP!

Me: Uh…..okay….well review and tell me what you think!


End file.
